Team Uzumaki
by jeffly.namikaze
Summary: Obito Uchiha battles Naruto Uzumaki,Jeffly Namikaze,Yami Naruto and Kakashi Hatake at the Valley of the End. When things get hectic Obito uses his Space Time Ninjutsu to hurtle them all including himself into another dimension...Where the legendary Dark Tournament is held at hanging neck Island... What will they do to survive as Obito leaves them alone?
1. Chapter 1: (Author's note)

{Author's note}

Team Uzumaki was my original fanfic and my very first before starting the Fairy Tail fanfiction. I tend to connect my Facebook with my Fanfic accounts and that account got randomly terminated so now I reclaim my Naruto x YYH crossover fanfic and plan to restart it as well.  
I'm very sorry for those of you who enjoyed and followed it!


	2. Chapter 2: Vs Obito Uchiha

Valley Of The end - "Tch!.." Naruto stood there lying on the ground. His body was covered in blood. He panted heavily from the amount of damage done to his body. However, On the other side of him stood a man with great Shinobi Prowess. Non other than Obito Uchiha. His mask still covering his face but strangely it was half cracked. Kakashi Hatake laid passed out against a tree while Jeffly Namikaze. Naruto's older brother stood there with a smirk on his face. Obito was strong no doubt. But Jeffly was strong enough to avoid him

" Oi! Naruto! Quite playing around already!" The blue Haired Shinobi shouted towards his brother. However it wasn't getting through to Naruto very well.  
Naruto continued to pant heavily. Obito was tough. Orange Pigments surrounded Naruto's eye lids indicating that he was in Sage Mode.  
Which a quick jab towards Obito's face Naruto's powerful fist phased through Obito's body yet again. The force of Naruto's punch exploded onto the air as a loud sonic pop sound was heard. " Damn it!" Naruto shouted as his eyes twitched in irritation.

"Pathetic..." Obito said stabbing the end of his fan like weapon into the ground. " What do you all fight for exactly? Peace? Friends? Family?...Hmph.." He continued as his Sharingan began to glow as his hues looked directly at a knocked out Kakashi. " Just remember...All of the those things you hold dearly to you...They can become your downfall...And destroy you in the end when you-"

"Yeah yeah yeah!" A loud voice shouted as Jeffly jumped high into the air. A spinning ball of Chakra formed in his hand while Lightning surrounded it. " We've heard this kind of emo shit before Obito!" He shouted as the Jonin dove down smashing the Lightning infused Rasengan into the ground causing it to crackle in electricity while destroying the ground around him. Still...No affect at all. It phased through to him.

"And you...The child of Minato...The forgotten one" Obito said as his eyes gleamed upwards to show the expression of a smirk underneath that mask of his.  
"Tch!...What did you say!?" Jeffly shouted as his entire body began to surge and crackle with Raiton Chakra. The ground having small dents all around it as Obito looked on.

{ His Chakra control is rather impressive...} Obito said as he waved his fan into the air and swung it, The force causing a massive amount of wind to rattle away at the air. This not effecting Jeffly at all. Naturally. Jeffly was on a league of his own compared to most. Even Naruto knew this.

"This is getting bland..." Obito said before jumping back and weaving a few hand signs.  
"Katon!: Great Fireball Jutsu!" He said as he blew into the air before the oxygen itself rippled into life exploding as flames expanded into a giant ball of fire Chakra hurtling straight towards Jeffly and Naruto.

"Suiton!: Liquid bullet!" Jeffly shouted as he himself countered by blowing a large amount of water Chakra colliding with Obito's Jutsu as steam covered the area. "Shit! I can't see!"

Suddenly Kakashi got back up to his feet and opened the side of his mask that revealed the Sharingan. "Calm down guys..." Cough. "We can do this...We could end it right here..Keep a sharp eye out..." He said as all 3 of them looked around the steam for a moment. {Damn it!...I should have countered with Lightning bullet instead...}

Out of nowhere a hand touched Naruto's shoulder which caused him to jump and take out a Kunai with an explosive tag attached to it "Gah!"  
It soon revealed to be Kakashi's hand as he soon grabbed Naruto's wrist firmly and raised an eyebrow  
"Naruto...Calm down..." He said as Naruto looked at Kakashi in confusion.  
"But weren't you just over th-" Naruto was then suddenly caught off by a loud screeching noise.

Suddenly the sound of a Typhoon swirled around the area. It sounded like high speed winds forming up ahead in the trees as a rather dark monotone like voice very similar to Naruto's as well spoke. "Step off bitch" The voice said. " Futon!: Rasenshuriken!" He shouted as he tosses the attack forward.

"What the hell!? What are you doing ya idiot!? Are you high!?" Jeffly shouted as his body suddenly exploded in Raiton Chakra grabbing Naruto and Kakashi. Being the fastest of the 3 on foot he bolted away at Hypersonic speeds narrowly dodging the Rasenshuriken as the winds absorbed the steam making the area clear again. The other Kakashi however looked at the Rasenshuriken as his eye began to swirl creating a warp hole as the Rasenshuriken was absorbed inside of it also imploding and exploding on impact. Sending multiple tree's and a good portion of the forest to be wiped away. Luckily Yami half assedly used a certain amount of Chakra in that one. {What are they doing!? That's not me! That's!}

Jeffly grabbed Obito however...Disguised as Kakashi.

"Dumbass!" The same voice said as he appeared into the sky. Revealing himself as Yami Naruto. " That's not fucking! Ka-"  
"I know..." Jeffly said as a smirk forced across his face. He then suddenly dropped Naruto and his body exploded in Raiton Chakra shocking the Kakashi in his arms as the volts slowly began taking a tole on his body also causing it to poof revealing Obito.  
{Damn it...He's a crafty one...How did he know} Obito began to scream in pain before phasing through Jeffly's body. His hand grabbing Jeffly's neck as he slammed him into the ground before jumping back.

"Huh? You knew it was Obito all this time? But how?" Yami asked with a puzzled look. Jeffly may have been smarter than Naruto. But that doesn't make him the brightest Ninja here...Totally not with Kakashi and Obito around either.  
" I didn't...I felt that it was him once you cursed me out" He said flipping back up to his feet with a cheeky grin.

" ...Seems legit" Yami said with a comically irritated look on his face.  
"Enough talk! Kage Bushin no jutsu!" Naruto shouted as multiple Shadow clones popped into life before Naruto got socked upside the head by Yami...Hard.

" Dumbass! What's the point of using Jutsu's that won't virtually work on that intangibility shit anyway? I mean look at this! The 4 of us to take down this weak fuck?" Yami said as his red eyes began to glow and Demon Fox Chakra began to slowly seep out from his pores.

"...I always liked that kid better...Sigh.." The Kyuubi said from within Naruto's soul causing Naruto to jump. " WHAT!? OH COME ON!"  
Naruto shouted.

"Lightning Blade!" Shouted Kakashi as he headed straight towards Obito with a power Lightning Jutsu at hand.  
"This is getting sad..." Obito said as the Jutsu phased through his body. However Kakashi's eyes began to swirl in the form of a Kamui. Obito's eyes widening as his body popped into a log with a replacement Jutsu.

" How about I end all of you right no-"  
"How about I rip your heart out and shove it up your ass!" A sudden blur of movement formed behind Obito. Successfully striking Obito down with a Kyuubi cloaked Chakra claw sending Obito crashing down into the ground.  
{S-So fast...} Jeffly then regrouped with Kakashi and Naruto as he watched.

" I'll send you all to hell! Lets kick this up to another level shall we?" A cocky smirk forming on Obito's face as a sudden explosion of confidence possessed him after taking that strike from Yami Naruto. His eyes swirling in a Kamui...A big one this time. Catching Yami inside as as well as the rest of them. Including Obito himself. However he wasn't sending them into Hisdimension. A completely different and random dimension formed by Obito's Space Time Ninjutsu.

[What's in store next?]


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Human World

"Huh?...W-Where am I?.." Naruto thought to himself as his eyes slowly began to blink open. What was this sound?...Water?...A crowd of voices?...They sounded disgusting and ugly...As if Demons were talking..Even Kurama sounded more human like than these ugly voices...He felt like he was on a boat or something... "Ugh..."  
"Hey...Hey you awake there?...Well?...Hey! Kid!" A voice said suddenly as a hand began to smack against Naruto's face. Naruto slowly began to open his eyes now..He looked and saw a young man with black eyes and orange hair with an awfully strange hair cut...He looked kinda odd in general Naruto thought to himself. " Eugh!" Naruto quickly flipped up onto his feet and took a Kunai Knife out of his Pocket and looking around frantically causing the young man to stumble backwards a bit. "Hey! Keep it down kid!" The young man said rubbing the back of his head. " Where's Obito!?" Naruto asked frantically as he looked around. A body of ocean and...A boat?..."

"Obit wut now?" The young man said raising an eyebrow at Naruto. " Where..Is..Obi-"  
"He's not here..." A sudden voice said a couple feet away as Yami Naruto walked out of the shadow's with Jeffly and Kakashi by his side.  
"Y-Yami!...Where have you guys been?" Yami snarled slightly as he looked at stranger for a quick moment " You sure get knocked the fuck out for a while don't ya!?" Yami said raising his fist towards Naruto with irritation. " Huh?..." The young man said looking at all of them for a moment. Naruto then suddenly looked around the ship and noticed it...Demons...Monsters...Just...Ugly creatures...Everywhere on this boat. "Yami where are we? And where the hell did Obito run off to?" Naruto demanded as he put his Kunai away.

"Well get to that later..Calm your tits.." Yami said looking up at the sky. It was night time. "Hey! Are you guys Humans too?!" The young stranger said pointing towards all of them. " And hey! You guys kinda look like some kind of Ninja's!" He added. Naruto then nodded pointing towards his headband " Yupp...Believe it"  
He then smiled at them pointing towards his chest " The name's Kuwabara...And you guys?" Kuwabara asked. " Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said nodding. " Jeffly Namikaze." Jeffly followed. " Kakashi Hatake..Nice to meet you" He said smiling although his face was covered his his usual mask the eye expression would be shown. "And you are?..."Kuwabara asked pointing towards Yami Naruto who had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. " Why does it matter to you?...Take a hike" He stated.

Kuwabara raised his fist up into the air now having an irritated expression form on his face. " Look...All I did was ask for your name pal..Nothing else.."  
"Heeeey guys...Lets not fight heh heh" Naruto said getting inbetween the two of them with a nervous bead of sweat forming on the back of his head.  
"Why does it concern you?...I said take a hike you ugly fuck" Yami said rubbing underneath his nose.  
"Okay! Thats it! You asked for it punk!" Kuwabara shouted as he began rolling his sleeves up marching towards Yami before being cut off.

"It seems the arrogance on this boat rises but this time not in Kuwabara's behalf..." A sudden voice said catching the attention of the rest of them. A short young man with black hair standing on top of the Boats rail with his hands behind his back. Another young man with red hair leaning against that said rail with a Rose in his hand. " Back off Hiei! This guy is mine!" Kuwabara said while flicking Hiei off. " Fool that one isn't even a human..." Hiei stated looking directly into Yami's red pupils. " Huh?...He..He's not?...Looks human to me?"  
"Of course it would to you...Idiot" Hiei said walking down towards the others. "He isn't human..Nor or his twinny over there.." Hiei said pointing towards Naruto.  
"I can sense the entity of a Demon living within him...And this one?" Hiei said looking at Yami. "Just a disgusting foul amount of energy..Matching his Ego"

"Oooooh how cute...The emo Smurf called me a name" Yami said with a smug look on his face as he bent down to his knees slightly to mock Hiei of his height.  
"Watch your tongue weakling...Cockiness can be my favorite tool to use when I slowly slaughter and kill my foe after toying with them sometimes...Maybe I just can't help myself.." Hiei added with a slight smirk.

"Pffft! I've slaughtered and killed anyone who gets in my way...Just ask blue boy and bitch over there" Yami said pointing towards Naruto and Jeffly who were making filly childish faces behind Yami's back. However he was fully aware of it. "I even use their blood to flavor my ramen noodles!" Yami said chuckling slightly.  
"Hmph...I see..." Hiei said closing his eyes before opening them back up again. His eyes began to gleam as he looked at Yami. Yami followed by doing the same exact thing. Hiei's Demonic aura locking into place with Yami's Kyuubi Chakra before both their eyes went back to normal " Interesting...Best watch your back" Hiei said with a sly smirk. It for some reason had a sense of respect to it however as Hiei walked back towards the rail. " Heh...Good talk..The name's Yami" Yami said before crossing his arms again and closing his eyes. The rest seemed surprised.  
"Is that how assholes say what's up?" Jeffly asked Kakashi as his eyes twitched.

" I don't even wanna know" Kakashi admitted with a hand covering his face like a Facepalm.

"Ah whatever" Kuwabara said as he looked towards a sleeping Yusuke Urameshi who was also near the rail Hiei and Kurama were on.

"I'm quite anxious to see what they can do.." Hiei said looking at the group of Shinobi with interest. " Oh I noticed" Kurama said twiddling with the Rose in his finger.  
" Two of them are basically Demons...But the other two are human...If an ego like that would keep them around than obviously there is more to each member of that group than meets the eye.." Hiei added looking at them talk with Kuwabara.

"It looks like this tournament will be much more interesting than we though" Kurama said as he flicked his Rose outwards as the peddles gently flew through the cool night breeze.


	4. Chapter 4: Preliminary Surprise

"Alright you's listen up and pay your attention to the Captains deck" A sudden voice said with a microphone at hand. Taking the attention on everyone and thing on the ship.  
" It will be some time until the Ship makes its way to the harbor of the Tournament but we gots some entertainment for you's unless ya'll get rowdy" Said the revealed Pirate like Demon on top of the peak of the Ship.  
"Ooooh! I knew it! Food and Dance!" Said Kuwabara with a watering mouth. He was quite hungry actually.

"The Preliminary rounds of the Tournament will be held on this here ship" He said loudly as everyone's eyes widened for a short moment.  
"W-What!?"  
"The Preliminary rounds will be held here and now on this ship" Hiei said coldly to Kuwabara.  
"Tournament?.." Kakashi asked in curiosity. " Hmm..." Yami began to carefully think while rubbing underneath his chin. {Maybe things will get fun...Just where the hell did that Obito go off to..I feel like he's near by} He thought to himself as Naruto flicked his ear. " Yami..What do we do about this?"  
"Meaning only one team will be left on this ship when the round is over!" The voice said before suddenly Hiei Kuwabara and Kurama would soon find themselves facing off against the Shinobi. Yusuke still sleeping.

But out of nowhere a masked fighter appeared before the others bringing a smirk to Hiei's face. " Yes...There you are.."  
"Uh-Oh" Kakashi said with a nervous look in his eyes. Yami only stood there with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.  
"Things aren't looking too good right now" Jeffly said as Naruto narrowed his eyes and kept his guard up.

Suddenly all the demons looked at Yusuke's crew and the Shinobi.

"Attaaaaaack!" The Pirate Demon shouted as Dozen's of Demons came headed towards the human looking creatures. " I get to keep his head! No I get to have the guts!" Multiple Demons said as they jumped into the air towards them all.

Suddenly the masked fighter blinked out of existence and shorter in range to where the Demon's were. The fighter got into a pose in with a loud boom a single fist punched the air multiple times at extremely rapid speeds as bullets of Spirit Energy popped out smashing against the Demon's with ease and killing a majority of them.  
Kuwabara Hiei and all the others looked in Awe from the tremendous show of power.  
"Wow...Not too shabby" Yami said with his eyes still closed as he looked uninterested but somehow still saw it all.

"Now the party begins" Jeffly said as he cracked his fist for a moment and Naruto created a single hand sign as more Demon's came at them.

"Get off me!" Kuwabara yelled grabbing a Demons that was latched onto his back and slamming him against the ground.

Hiei was casually dodging every attack 5 large Demons threw at him in fury while Kurama looked at his Rose before it suddenly extended into a whip. The peddles distracting the Demons as he twirled it around. " Rose Whip! Wheel dance!" He said twirling it faster before a dozen Demons were cut in half from its power.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as Multiple Shadow clones appeared into life. Rasengan's forming on each of their hands. Kurama and Kuwabara looked in sudden interest.

"Rasengan!" All the clones yelled smashing them against each Demons for each clone. Spinning and engulfing them in Chakra.

"Raiton Spear" Jeffly said pointing his hand outwards as a sudden sharp spear extended from pure Lightning Chakra stabbing through 5 Demons. Similar to Sasuke's Chidori Sharp spear. Pressing his arm Jeffly added more pressure to the move causing the Demon's to explode.

"Lightning Blade" Kakashi said as his hand crackled with a powerful Lightning based attack grabbing a Demon by its head and ramming it into others killing them both from the force and electricity.

"Aaaaaauuuugh! I got the blonde one! No I do! Wrong I do!" Said dozen's of Demon voices as dozens of them came at Yami in a dog pile like formation.  
"Hey look out!" Kurama said as Jeffly shook his head. " Let him be"

It all happened in the blink of an eye. As Yami opened his eyes all the Demon's were dead. A red smoke cloud of Kyuubi Chakra left before vanishing. Yami then closed his eyes again and crossed his arms as Hiei walked away from the burning bodies of the Demon's he had left behind. Hiei saw all of what they could do...They interested him even more. " Incredible for such humans...Its a shame only one team can stay on this bo-" Suddenly Hiei was cut off from Yami.

"You must be out of your damn mind if you think I'm going to fight you in this shit hole...We're all leaving this damn boat" Yami said with a grin on his face.  
"But that guy that only one team can make it out of here...This is absurd." Kurama stated with slight curiosity. "We have our ways" Yami said leaning in whispering something into Jeffly's ear as Jeffly did the same to Naruto and Kakashi. They all then nodded. They all suddenly vanished.  
Transformation Jutsu. Disgusing themselves as some of the barrels on the ship. Kuwabara looked at this action with utter disbelieve. " N-Ninja's..."

Hiei only smirked as the Ship finally made it and stopped. " A good plan indeed...Crafty one"  
"COME ON GRANDMA! YOU CAN'T SCARE ME!" Suddenly said the voice of Yusuke who began rapidly punching the air at extreme speeds.  
"Well that's a relief...He's finally awake"  
" No fool...He's asleep" Hiei said.  
"Right now?" Kuwabara asked before Yusuke suddenly went right back to snoring.

"Urameshi said grandma in his sleep right there...Maybe that's what he calls the person Genkai.." Kuwabara though to himself before looking at the Masked Fighter. " Is that Genkai then?..." He wondered. "Oh hey! The fights already over?"

"That's right they're all dead..." Hiei said as he Kurama and the Masked Fighter walked out of the ship,Kuwabara putting Yusuke's body on his back as he followed them . The barrels suddenly vanishing right behind them in an after shade of movement.

"Blast...Those scurvy dawgs...I knew they were too strong for these wimps" The Pirate Demon said looking at all of the bodies in the ship. "And now we have to wait for da blasted tournament to see them get struck down.." He said glancing around for a moment wide eyed. " What!? I could have sworn there were some more human fleshies here...Where...Hmmm..." He then looked over towards them and narrowed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Uninvited Guests

"DRAGON!...OF THE DARKNESS!...FLAME!" Hiei shouted. Its been days since they arrived. Hiei was currently fighting Zeru...If you cal that a fight.

Suddenly a massive Dragon of Black Flames roared into life grabbing Zeru and engulfing him in its power, Literally eating Zero and smashing him against the wall.

"WOW! AND WITH AN AMAZING SHOW OF POWER HIEI WINS..." Said the announcer with excitement. "Huh?..But...But where is Zeru?..." She asked looking for him before seeing a simple trace of what's left of him. " Well there's his after mark..." She said with wide eyes " HIEI COMPLETELY OBLITERATED ZERU...I LOVE IT!" She screamed as Hiei walked away from the Arena.

Watching from their own dorms Yami Jeffly Naruto and Kakashi ambushed a team and killed them taking their names and spot.  
" D-Did you see that?..." Jeffly said watching Hiei's showcase of power. " Yeah! He looks really strong! Kinda scary but strong!" Naruto added with wide eyes.

"These guys aren't to be messed with...What about Obito?..." Kakashi stated then added with a question.  
"He's near...He's stalking us...We'll get him later..." Yami stated while taking a sip of tea.  
"Later!? Why not now!? We gott get home!" Naruto shouted before getting socked again hard but comically as Naruto laid passed out on the floor.

"Shut up...Why not have some fun in this thing first?..." Yami stated while watching the fights closely.

~Meanwhile at the Black Black Club~

" Mr Sakyo may I have a word" Said a straggly voice. Mr Ganzo the founder of the Black Black Club. Smoking his Cigar as usual.  
" Why of course mr Ganzo..What is it?..." Mr Sakyo said sipping some wine from his glass with his normal smile on his face.

"I'm sure you know of our...Uninvited guests?..." Mr Ganzo said raising an eyebrow as he took a seat across from Mr Sakyo. " Those humans" He added.

"Oh..Ahaha...Yes...I do...I know of it all..They're quite interesting...What are you going to do?" He asked putting his wine glass down as he looked mr Ganzo directly in his eye. His face was hideous of course.  
" I decided to let it slide... And let them stay...With them around things could get interesting besides Koenma's team of course" Mr Ganzo said with a emotionless expression on his ugly face.

"I had hoped you would say that" Mr Sakyo added as he took out as Cig himself and a lighter to light it up. " How strong do you think these humans even are anyway?...I think with such ambition as to breaking in and stealing the spot of a team they should be put up to that test don't you agree?"

Mr Ganzo only stared at Mr Sakyo while raising an eyebrow. " I'm listening..."

Suddenly large foot steps were heard. **He**walked in. With that Roach on his back as usual.

"Mr Ganzo stared at them and only quivered a smirk before laughing lightly to himself.

~Back at their dorm~

"Do you see that!?" Naruto said watching Yusuke and Chu go at it and at it again. "Those guys just aren't letting up are they..." Jeffly added as he watched the fight with interest. " Hey isn't he the one who was sleeping through all of that in the ship?" He added as Kakashi watched with no interest whatsoever.  
He was more worried about Obito and how all of this happened in such as flash. When they waited for Naruto to wake up they spoke about it and came up with a plan. But Yami's bloodlust kicked into play once he met Hiei most likely.

"I could take him!" Jeffly said pointing towards Yusuke's direction. "I could as well!" Naruto added with the sae confidence in his tone.  
"Nah that dude would kill you guys" Yami stated with a poker face.  
"WHAT!?" The two of them said at the same time as Yami just shrugged. Was he mocking them? Was he serious?

The two of them then turned their attention towards the fight with great interest. That Chu guy was pretty awsome thought Jeffly.  
That Yusuke guy was pretty awsome thought Naruto as well.

Jeffly's eyes then noticed something on the screen he wasn't really paying attention to before...The referee chick...Koto. Those ears. Those whiskers.  
Those fangs. That sex appeal to the audience for what it seemed. Jeffly's eyes twitched slightly with a slightly evil look. " Is...Is she a N-Ne..Ne"

"Bunny girl" Yami said now with Ramen in his hand cutting Jeffly off as Jeffly sighed with relief.  
"I wonder who our first fights as a team will be...There are sixteen right?..." Asked Naruto.

" Yupp...We might get paired up with some weak faggots first...Theeeeen maybe we get the big guns..." Yami exclaimed as he slurped his Ramen.  
Naruto looking at him funny. " You gonna share that?..."  
" I'll share your blood shed with my opponents" Yami said casually while slurping it once more.  
"Do I have to hug your ass again?" Naruto said squinting his eyes at Yami while Jeffly began to laugh slightly.

Yami then put his Ramen down and cracked his neck. All that was heard from the dorm was a loud S.O.S scream from Naruto's voice.

"Who the hell was that?" Said a voice back at the Black Black Club where Toguro was. His name was Karasu. ?

"Please Karasu...You will have your time to fight one day" Said Toguro with a grin.

"I heard that there was a fighter who would actually be worth my time" Karasu stated.

"You mean Urameshi?..." Toguro said back.

"I just wanted to see what all of the fuss was about" Karasu stated yet again.

"That's him fighting down there..." Toguro said pointing down towards the fight between Yusuke and Chu. " What do you think?..." Toguro asked with a devilish tone as Karasu simply watched.

"Urameshi may not be the only one...From what I was just told...There might be another one who could pose some interest" Toguro said with a sly smile as his shades gleamed in the light.


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected Arrivals

~Meanwhile at the Black Black Club~

"Mr Sakyo..." Toguro's voice said as he seemed to have had a frown on his face. His elder brother still riding on top of his back.  
"Loosing Patience are we? I can't deprive you now can I?" My Sakyo said with a grin on his face as he nodded. Toguro then smiled and walked off. "Good" Said the big man as he began to crack his knuckles. "Stay here brother" He added as Elder jumped off of his back.

"Well then...Somebody was hungry" Elder Toguro stated rubbing the back of his head as Mr Sakyo chuckled underneath his breath. " After intimidating Urameshi he was hungry for the others it seemed...Now then...For these bracke-What's that?" Mr Sakyo said as he suddenly heard something in the room. It sounded odd...Like one of those Warp sound effects you could only hear on T.V or anything around that similarity. "Huh?.." Elder Toguro said while looking around " Show yourself!" He now shouted as mr Sakyo instantly jumped out from his chair and narrowed his eyes. "Well then?..." He asked.

Suddenly it happened out of nowhere...A man suddenly brought his existence before them in the swirl of a dimensional warp hole. He had a mask over his face and at Fan like Weapon at hand. Obito. "Hello gentlemen..." Obito said as mr Sakyo got startled slightly jumping backwards and stumbling into Elder Toguro's arms. "W-Who are you!?" He asked frantically which only made Obito laugh.

"That doesn't matter...Just know that I'm not from here..." He said with an evil grin showing from his eyes. " This world...Its vastly interesting..." Obito said looking around the club and outside on the Stadium and Arena. " Demons...Monsters...Everywhere...All could be of perfect use to me..." Obito said with a grin on his face. " I observed everything...The fighters...Alot of them are much stronger than those from my world...Are there actually Demons for such small size that can out power even the Bijuu's?"

"Shut your chit chat!" Elder Toguro said running towards Obito with his arm morphed into a weapon as Demon Energy slowly flowed through him. Obito watched carefully before casually using his Space Time Ninjutsu to pull Elder Toguro into his dimensional warp hole as Elder Toguro was gone. Mr Sakyo fell backwards and began to shake slightly in fear. " Oh don't worry...I won't hurt you.." Obito said as he warped himself and mr Sakyo into his dimensional Warp Hole of a Jutsu. Completely out of sight now.

~Meanwhile~

Naruto Yami Jeffly and Kakashi were out in the fields training for tomorrow's fight. Yami wasn't really doing much of the training. He was simply eating Rice Ball as he watched Jeffly and Naruto spar with a bored expression on his face. Kakashi watched the two go at it before suddenly his eyes began to twitch. His eye began to hurt...Alot causing Kakashi to gack in pain a few times. " Agh!...W-What?..No" Kakashi said holding the eye that had the Sharingan.  
This caught all their attentions as Jeffly and Naruto rushed to Kakashi's side. "Kakashi Sensei! What's wrong?" Naruto asked putting a hand on his shoulder.  
Jeffly blinked a few times and nodded knowing what it was" It...Is...Isn't it?" Jeffly said with a frown as Kakashi nodded. " Yes...He made his move" Kakashi said before standing back up to his feet. The pain finally went away.

" Tch..." Yami said as he went right back to eating. " Told ya so...I'm aaaaaaaaaalways right" He said rolling his eyes before Yami's ears suddenly twitched for a moment. He heard large foot steps. " Hm?...I think someone is coming over here" Yami said as he finished his food. The foot steps got closer and closer and closer. Suddenly he was seen. A tall very tall man with Shades and the most...Odd feeling presence felt. His shirt was off for some reason? They all thought as he came towards them.

"Hello...Who are you?" Naruto asked with a curious look on his face. Toguro only grinned slightly and seeped a laugh from himself which caught everyone's attention. Yami then got up and stretched suddenly as he looked at Toguro. " You must be here to intimidate us or some shit...I'm not stupid...I knew those guys from the tournament found out about us...I guess guys on this world have some good ambition as well" Yami said shrugging. Yami and Jeffly narrowing their eyes as Kakashi pulled down his mask to cover his Sharingan eye.

"You must be this teams leader" Toguro said with an evil tone that could be heard trapped within his masculine voice.  
Yami only smirked slightly and pointed at himself " Who else could lead a group of these pansies besides thee".  
"Interesting...I was told of what you are all possibly capable of...Are you quite confident of this tournament?" Toguro asked.

"Naruto may be a bitch but that kid is not someone to be messed with when it comes down to it...Jeffly over here?..Some props...He's at this level of power without even Bijuu Chakra...He still sucks but oh well...And masked man over there? Full of surprises...Ack!" Yami said rubbing his tongue.  
"Compliments.."  
"Then you have me!" He continued as suddenly in a burst of movement Toguro's body was gone. His speed left not even an after trail. Kakashi quickly had his Sharingan open as he looked around with wide eyes. {W-Where did he go!?} Kakashi said as suddenly Jeffly and Naruto jumped slightly. Toguro was behind Yami. His body however...More muscular than before...Looked inhumane...Disgusting almost...Veins looking like armor as the big man got even bigger. Much bigger. 60% Toguro said quietly.

Sweat suddenly rolled down from Yami's head...Only one drop of sweat however..Yami had a serious facial expression...Toguro's Demon Energy began to exert itself from his pores. Jeffly and Naruto held their heads in slight pain as they went down on one knee each. Kakashi as well. Yami however quickly jumped away and clenched his teeth in anger. " You don't wanna go down this road...Steroids don't help much muscles" Yami said reaching into his pocket before suddenly Toguro's blinked out of existence again. His thumb in Yami's face. With a flicking motion he flicked his thumb but Yami tilted his head to the side avoiding it...All that was heard was a large Building exploding...

"In 2 days...That will be you...You are not on Urameshi's level...But you could be..My /Favorite/ Warm up until his time comes" Toguro said with an evil laugh as the Big Man walked away from the group. Yami's eyes narrowed in slight irritation before a grin formed across his mouth. " That's right...Attempt it Muscles...First I'll destroy you...Then the Shorty that looked like Sasuke got freaky with a Gremlin" He said with a sly snarl. Naruto Jeffly and Kakashi all getting back up rubbing their heads. All of their eyes widened...What kind of monsters?...

"Naruto..." A voice suddenly said from within Naruto's mind..It was the Kyuubi. " These...Things...These...Demons" Kurama continued with a rather angered voice.  
"Yeah Kurama?...What is it?..Wait..." Naruto added while asking. " How strong are these guys compared to y-" Naruto was then cut off with a loud snarl from Kurama. Kurama then shut his eyes as nothing was heard from him again.


	7. Chapter 7: Prep

Ah~ Look a juicy human for me to dine on" A large 4 armed Demon said facing Jeffly Namikaze in the arena. It was team Uzumaki's first team fight. (Naruto coming up with the name) And with 2 points going to team Uzumaki by hands of Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki Jeffly could end it right here.

" Dude...That sounded so gay" Jeffly said narrowing his eyes in a disturbed fashion. " You're a Demon...You're evil. I get it but" Sigh. " I've already dealt with a creepy snake Pedophile in my world and I don't feel like dealing with another one in here" Jeffly said rubbing the back of his head. The demon's eyes twitched in irritation as he lifted up his club high into the air. " I'll make you eat those words you blue haired freak! Raaaaaaahh!" The demon slammed the Club lunging it down towards Jeffly's head. But suddenly as it destroyed the concrete Jeffly was seen sitting on the club in a criss cross position blinking. " Do you know how slow you are?..." Jeffly asked rubbing underneath his chin.

" Whoa! Hehe! Look at that!" Kuwabara said while he was watching the fight with Kurama,Hiei and Yusuke.  
" He certainly has this match in the bag, But a little cocky in attitude might I add" Hiei said with a slight sigh.  
" I like his style, Maybe I get to fight him sooner or later, Kinda reminds me of Jin" Yusuke said with a slight grin on his face.

" I'll end you right here then! Try to keep up! Raaaaaaahhh!" The Demons screamed as it lunged 2 of his hands towards Jeffly. A smirk appearing across Jeffly's face. The wind exploded for a moment as both fists were stopped by Jeffly's own. Which left the Demon wide eyed. "W-What?..."  
"Yami as a Chuunin punched harder than you!" Jeffly said as he jumped up into the air putting his palm outwards as a spinning ball of Chakra formed while Lightning mixed into it for extra power. " Take it! Raishin Rasengan!" Jeffly shouted as his body blinked out of existence and towards the Demon ramming the Jutsu into its gut as he was engulfed in spinning Chakra and Electricity before his body was obliterated leaving nothing left.

"WOW! AND WITHIN THE TIME SPAN OF 23 SECONDS JEFFLY COMPLETELY OBLITERATED HIM WITH EASE!" The referee Koto said with excitement as the crowed roared for somewat of a good show. "Wow! That was cool!" Kuwabara said punching his fist into the air. " These guys have quite a wide variety of moves don't they?" Kurama stated. Yusuke then looked at Jeffly for a moment trying to see if he could sense any Spirit energy inside of him. And he did. Chakra was Spiritual and Physical energy at the same time after all. " Well he does have Spirit Energy...But...Its like...Different" Yusuke said tilting his head to the side.

" Well that was boring" Jeffly said walking out of the Arena. " AND TEAM UZUMAKI ADVANCES!" Koto said while raising her hand up into the air.  
While that happened Mr Sakyo was seen watching the fight. The events that happened seem to run all through out his mind.  
~Flash back~  
"W-What do you want!?" Said mr Sakyo as he stood up keeping his distance from Obito. " Every living creature in those crowds...They shall be mine..." {With them by my side during the war our forces along with with Zetsu army?...The Eye Of The Moon plan is already an obvious succes} Obito thought to himself as he looked at the body of Elder Toguro. " Some of them aren't as easy to take control of however" He said looking back up at mr Sakyo. "So, What do you think?" Obito asked with a lifeless tone.

"Well.." Mr Sakyo said gaining back his own self while fixing his tie. " If all you want are those Demons in the crowd then fine..But you must wait until the tournament is over however" Mr Sakyo stated. " Ah good...That is fine..I wanted to watch more of the entertainment anyway" Obito said before suddenly using the Space Time Ninjutsu to warp mr Sakyo and Elder Toguro back to where they were.

~Reality~  
{Its not too much of a problem...} Mr Sakyo thought to himself as he watched more of the battles.

"Yo!" Jeffly stopped suddenly pointing towards Yusuke. " I wanna fight you next" He said with a confident smirk. This only brought a smirk to Yusuke's face as well. " Feelings mutual kid, I'm gonna kick your ass and don't expect me to hold back. Better make it far enough" Yusuke stated glaring at Jeffly.

"What!? No way! I wanted to fight him next!" Naruto shouted from his section before getting socked upside the head by Yami yet again. " Quite screaming all up in my damn ears! Jeffly might stand a better chance than you anyway. He's not as naturally frail as you" Yami said before Naruto flipped back up " Say what!?" " You know...Twisting your ankle all the damn time and Hyperventilating for some faggot" Yami added with a smirk. Kakashi sat there looking up towards where mr Sakyo was. " Hmm..."

Toguro then walked up from behind mr Sakyo with a grin on his face. " So we face those guys next huh?..." Toguro asked watching Jeffly's quick work on that Demon with interest in his eyes. He seemed like fodder last night when Toguro decided to pay team Uzumaki a "Visit" "What do you think...Bui?..." Toguro asked looking to his left. A large masculine Demon in a Clad like armor standing next to him. Saying nothing at all but at the same time it was as if he answered back to Toguro.

Hiei then looked towards Yami and gave him a smirk. Yami looked back and did the same. " You haven't shown much but I can already tell you're going to be fun obliterating into the Ash's of my Dragon..." Hiei said as his eyes began to gleam some. " Heh...Oh yeah is that what you think? Well I guess its true what they say..Save the best for last...But the best will be the last thing you ever see before your death oh small one" Yami answered back his eyes gleaming yet again. Jeffly Naruto and Kakashi chuckling to themselves slightly while Kuwabara and Kurama did the same. " HIEI'S GOT A MAN CRUSH!" Yusuke said loudly and childishly while laughing to himself. " Quiet you insolent fool!" Hiei yelled at Yusuke as Yami snarled. " I'm sorry but ahahahaha! Ooooh you sooo got a man crush" Yusuke said again rolling around on the floor laughing. Kuwabara now laughing with him.

" Small minded humans...I simply like to see even a small possible hint of potential in my opponent before I destroy him" He said with a Hmph as he walked off.

" YAMI'S GOT A MAN CRUS-" Jeffly yelled before getting socked into the air while blood squired out from his nose comically.  
"YAMI'S GOT A MAN..Wait" Naruto said with wide eyes as Yami slowly turned his head around looking at Naruto " 3...Strikes..." He said before all that was heard from the arena was that same loud S.O.S scream from Naruto catching everyone's attention as Kakashi power walked out.


	8. Chapter 8: Now it begins

"Team Uzumaki then Team Urameshi...Perfect" Toguro said as he stood there in the field part of the arena together. Yami instantly jumped down from his section and slowly walked over towards Toguro with a smirk across his face while cracking his knuckles. " You ready for the biggest ass beating of your life Muscles?" He asked grinning as he stood toe to toe with the big man. Bui Karasu and Elder Toguro silent.  
" Are you that Naive that you think you can possibly defeat me?..." Toguro said with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. Unlike the others Yami didn't yield before Toguro's presence and that kinda bothered him " You are nothing..." Toguro added. " WRONG Muscles I'm more than you'll ever be! I was more than you ever were as I started to form into a being!...You have no clue what I mean either do you.." Yami added getting into Toguro's face before Toguro suddenly sent a smack to his head sending Yami through the ground.

Elder Toguro then laughed as a sudden puff was heard. A Shadow clone vanishing from existence as team Toguro's eyes widened for a moment as Yami was seen standing on top of the highest rail in the Tournament laughing at them. Everyone in the arena seeing. Yami embaressing team Toguro. " Hahahaha!" Yusuke began laughing with Kuwabara while wiping a tear away from his eyes watching what Yami did. " Oh man...That was sooooooo good" Yusuke said before suddenly Toguro's body blinked and appeared before Yusuke's. Yusuke jumped back a little for a moment before rubbing underneath his nose. " What's the matter? Letting the cocky Ninja's make a fool out of you so you come and take it out on me?" He said now with a serious expression before Karasu walked from behind Toguro and shook his head. "Come Toguro...Lets go" Karasu said as Toguro left with him. " Your time will come...Urameshi..."

"Huh...And I'll be waiting" Urameshi said as Kuwabara Hiei and Kurama stood beside him.

~Later on~

"So you guys are up against team Toguro in a few hours huh?" Yusuke asked while team Urameshi and team Uzumaki were together in the fields.  
"Yeah...They seem like something to be scared off but I totally won't back down! We'll take em all down!" Naruto said with a thumbs up  
"Well its good you're confident about it but Toguro isn't anything to fuck around with...Neither are the others in his team" Yusuke thought to himself remembering when Toguro came to intimidate him. " That guy came after me and tried to fuck around with me" Yusuke added.

"You too huh?...Should have known" Yami said shaking his head slightly. " Yeah he came here and came at us as well..All of us" He added as Yusuke clenched his teeth.

"That...Guy..." He said raising his fist up into the air. " Well nothing you won't handle correct?...Well..You /Better/ handle it" Said Hiei to yami as Hiei was relaxing up against a tree with his hands behind the back of his head. " You're my opponent and my next meal. You better take care of that Steroid inducing fool" Hiei added. " Will do small fry" Yami said while rolling his eyes.

" You guys are pretty strong though" Naruto said. " Like when you battled against that Chu guy and the wind guy..Jin I think! That was awsome!" Naruto said as Yusuke rubbed the back of his head " Awww shucks!" Yusuke said. " You weren't anything to look past either...Your body kinda went all golden and stuff and your speed was just off the charts kid" Yusuke added. "Oh that's Kyuubi Chakra" Naruto said. " Kyuubi..Chakra?" Yusuke asked with a curious expression. " His Demon Energy" Hiei said with his eyes closed in his same relaxed position. "And he didn't need it either!" Yami stated yelling at Naruto. " You could have easily finished him off with a couple Rasengans or so you fool! Stop forcing your best on weaklings! Even if he was the team captain!" Yami said continuing to yell at Naruto as everyone just laughed.

"And what about you mr tough guy? Taking out that clay armored bozo with your Spirit sword" Jeffly added remembering that fight clearly.  
Kuwabara nervously rubbed his cheek and grinned " Well I couldn't let my lovely Yukino down now could I?" Kuwabara said with a cheeky grin and a blush forming across his face. " Ah..That cute girl with the blue hair you were talking too" Suddenly both Jeffly and Kuwbara shut up as they eyed Hiei who's Jagan eye was slowly starting to glow underneath its wraps. " That was a smart decision you two...You shut your loud traps within half a second of your poorly chosen words" Hiei continued. " What's his problem?" Jeffly asked. " That would be his sister" Kurama said with a slight hint of laughter in his words. "Oooooooh" Jeffly said patting Kuwabara's shoulders. " Good luck with that" He added as Yami held in a laugh while Kakashi just stood there reading his make out paradise. All of this worrying should be put to rest for the time being right?

"Hey what you got there masked guy?" Kuwbara said butting his face into Kakashi's space to see what he was reading. Within seconds Kuwabara and Kakashi were up against a tree reading and giggling like a bunch of little perverts to the make out paradise issue as Yusuke looked at them with a weird look on his face. " Uuuuuuuh"  
"Idiots..." Yami said with a snort underneath his breath.

~ A few hours later~

The crowd was roaring and cheering. It was the time of Team Uzumaki vs Team Toguro. However there was a handicap as Juri the new announcer girl began to announce it " Uhm...It appears that one of team Toguro's team members went missing! The elder of the Toguro brothers!" She said as mr Sakyo began to sigh slightly...It was Obito's doing...He decided to cut back down on the fights by one and take Elder Toguro back into his dimension. " Will someone from team Uzumaki please disband a member of the team for this fight?" Juri asked as Kakashi looked at the 3 of them while nodding. " You guys go ahead...I'll be...Somewhere..." Kakashi said as he walked off. Juri got the message. " Hey! After I win my match you wanna have a match of our own?" Jeffly said teasingly winking at Juri which caused her to step back a few with a tremble in her voice. Jeffly and Naruto laughing at this.

"What happened Toguro?.." Karasu asked as Toguro's teeth clenched slightly. He was told **Everything** "It appears our new visitors had an interesting extra that posses a threat here...However it is hardly any of my concern...My brother will be back" Toguro added.


	9. Chapter 9: Naruto vs Karasu

"And nooooow! For the first match between Team Uzumaki and Team Toguro!" Juri shouted as the crowd began to cheer more. Team Urameshi sitting in the stands to watch and hope for the best. Yusuke and Hiei especially were looking forward to fighting Yami and Jeffly. Maybe Naruto as well depending on how he did thought Yusuke. " Hehe! You guys get em!" Kuwabara shouted as Hiei watched quietly. "I wonder who's up first" Kurama thought to himself.

"Karasu from team Toguro! Step up!" Juri said with the microphone in her hand as Toguro nodded at Karasu who stepped up into the arena quietly with his hands in his pockets. Karasu blinked a few times as his shiny hair began to flow. Suddenly the female demons in the crowd began to swoon " KARASUUUU" Karasu let out a small chuckle as Juri had an odd expression on her face. " Can you believe these guys!?" Kuwbara said huffing.

" Sir Koenma! Sir Koenma! Look it begins!" An Orge by the name of George said as he motioned Koenma to come watch the fight. " Well it certainly took long enough. This will be interesting...Yusuke and the others seemed to have taken interest in this group of humans" Koenma added as he looked down to the battlefield.

" And nooooow! Naruto Uzumaki! Step up kiddo!" Juri shouted as Naruto's eyes lit up for a moment " W-Whoa..I'm up first? Alright then!" Naruto said as his body vanished from sight and appearing into the arena. " Alright! Believe it! Lets go!" Naruto said putting his fist out in front of him. Karasu said nothing.

"So the brat that closely resembles the Yami Naruto is up first..Apparently out of the 3 boys in that team his power his is currently the lowest...Yet he possesses some kind of Demon power from within his own Spiritual output" Toguro said as Bui watched. Bui then spoke. " He's the weakest?...But the blue one...He's all spiritual energy" Toguro then grinned as he glanced at Jeffly for a moment " Yes...An interesting one is he...You're up next..Lets see if Karasu makes quick work of this one" Toguro said with a grin.

"Aaaaaaaand! Begin!" Juri said as the fight started. " Alright...Just like Kurama told me..." Naruto said as he stood there for a moment. Karasu smirked and looked at Naruto with slight interesting in his eyes. Naruto only raised an eyebrow at him before taking out his Kunai. And some explosive tags. " Quite looking at me ya bum!" Naruto shouted as he threw an Explosive tag wrapped around a Kunai towards Karasu. Karasu only chuckled before raising his arm at its direction before it spontaneously combusted into the air. Naruto's eyes widened. " W-Whoa...He didn't even touch it and it exploded..." Naruto said blinking.

"Hm...You don't seem to bright kid...Let me explain" Karasu said before continuing. " I make my explosives pop into life from things that aren't seen by the naked eye or even things tangible..." Karasu added as his hand began to glow a neon green aura of Demen Energy. Karasu then put his hand out as the air around Naruto began to suddenly explode around him creating smoke. Naruto couldn't see until he jumped up into the air. But Karasu was gone. "H-Huh?"

"Naruto! Do not let him touch you!" The red head Kurama said from the crowd as Karasu's body instantly blinked into life tapping Naruto on the gut as it exploded. Naruto then began to cough out blood as he was sent crashing into the ground. Karasu laughed as he went back to his original place. " Heh...Naive little child is what you are" Naruto then began to slowly get back up to his feet panting. " Oh yeah? You think one lowsy little hit will take me out?!" Naruto shouted before creating a single hand seal. " Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Naruto said as multiple duplications of himself puffed into life each with Kunai's at hand. Around 19 of them. " Go!" Naruto shouted throwing a few smoke bombs to make it less predictable. Karasu tilting his head as multiple Shadow clones coming from different area's and angles.

" Haha!" Karasu laughed before placing his hands outwards into the air. The clones all exploded and died out of light. Naruto's eyes widening before Naruto went running towards Karasu. " Wow! And with everything Naruto throws at Karasu it only explodes from his type of energy! This doesn't look to well for the Knucklehead!" Koto said as Naruto was rapidly attempting to punch Karasu. Karasu however doding all of it with ease while laughing. " Why would you degrade yourself to such a level? kid? You should have known you stood no chance. You did lots of tough talk and now you're going to be put down. How priceless" Karasu said with a slight chuckle. " Its pretty early in the fight pal! Quite being so full of yourself!" Naruto said landing a punch towards his face before Karasu caught it. Naruto opened his palm to reveal an explosive tag before his body vanished out of the explosion Karasu was caught in.

"Ha!" Naruto said looking on into the smoke. " Direct hit!" Kuwabara added as Koenma's eyes narrowed for a moment. Suddenly Karasu walked out of the smoke with no scratches of scars on his body at all. He shook his head slightly before running towards Naruto at a blinding untraced speed Naruto couldn't react to. Karasu touching Naruto's leg this time as it exploded from Karasu's energy. Naruto screaming in pain as he went skidding across the arena and holding his leg in pain. "Pathetic..." Karasu said before suddenly Naruto's shadow clone puffed out of life. Everyone's attention was focused for a moment. Karasu then looked around frantically with wide eyes {These bothersome Shinobi...Where is he...Above me?...Behind?..No} Suddenly the ground rumbled and in a split second a spinning ball of Chakra popped out from the ground with the real Naruto inside. " Hey its that technique again" Yusuke said seeing the Rasengan. " Take it! Rasengan!" Naruto shouted attempting to ram it into Karasu but he was much too fast. Karasu's body faded away causing Naruto to miss before the Rasengan hit the concrete blowing a large piece of it off. "Wow! And that's what I call a close one! " Koto said as Juri being the scared child she is power walked away.

"Damn it! He's so fast!" Naruto said dusting himself off before looking up to see Karasu up into the air with his jacket fluttering as he got ready to dive down at Naruto. {Can't sustain so much damage like this! And the last time was a close one} "Multi Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted before suddenly over 40 perfect Shadow clones formed around him. Karasu's eyes narrowed for a moment. " Don't waste my time kid" Karasu said holding his palm out before green demon energy began to form and well up into it. Suddenly a solid formation of what seemed to look like 3 TNT's tied together with a demonic green coating forming in his hand with a timer on it. " And this match is over...Deleterious bomb!" He shouted letting the bomb drop onto the ground before suddenly the entire arena rumbled for a moment. The crowed being killed by the power as a huge chunk of the arena was completely gone. Yami Jeffly and Team Urameshi being sent back into the air. "Holy crap!" Kuwabara said as he regained themselves. " Oh my goodness! Karasu blew up the stadium! There are limp bodies everywhere! And I'm in utter shock!" Koto said with Juri shaking from behind her.

" This match is over...Score 1 for team Togur-Huh?.." Karasu then turned his head back around from the smoke. Suddenly all he could see from the smoke was a golden figure inside. Chakra began to slowly swirl around the figure's body and the ground began to cave in. Karasu's eyes narrowed slightly before looking onwards towards the boy. "What are you?..." Karasu asked but then something happened that Karasu least expected. Naruto vanished in a blinding light. A hand being grabbed at Karasu's throat as his mask came off. Naruto then chokeslammed Karasu through the concrete as a Rasengan formed in his other hand driving it into Karasu's chest as another huge explosion formed. Yami Jeffly and team Urameshi watching closely. " Sorry mask guy...But I'm done playing around" Naruto said jumping back as the Kyuubi began to speak from within Naruto's head. " These foolish Demons think they can match my power?...Lets prove them wrong...Naruto" The Kyuubi said as Naruto nodded.

" You might want to take a step back Mr Sakyo...Karasu has lost his mask and things might get a little shaky around here" Toguro said as mr Sakyo did just that. " Oh really?"

" Wow! And with Naruto Uzumaki's first clean hit it proved to do a hell of alot of damage to Karasu!" Said Koto as everyone watched on. Karasu then began to stand up back to his feet and smirked at Naruto " Interesting power boost kid...That's quite an interesting amount of Demon Energy you can call fourth on at will"Karasu said before suddenly he began to slowly inhale the oxygen around him. Hair hair turned blonde and his body began to surge with more powerful Demon Energy before gaining a crazy look in his eye. " You won't last much longer!"  
"It appears Karasu has went through some sort of transformation of his own folks! Maybe Uzumaki's second of glory had run out!" Koto said as Naruto snarled slightly. " Bring it on!" Karasu then put his hand out into the air.

As he did so Demon eye's formed before wings formed around them looking like Platted coated bat Demons which were actually explosives. " Attack" Karasu said as they all locked eyes onto Naruto and flying straight at him. Naruto dodging some of them with ease. Naruto's body constantly flashing away leaving a yellow trail behind him. The Trace eye's exploding with every miss. " Ha! Slow!" Naruto exclaimed as he continued to dodge them.

" The Trace Eye's are special...Once they lock their eyes on the opponent they follow them forever" Karasu added as he suddenly went flying towards Naruto. Karasu seemed to be producing static electricity around himself from the power up without his Mask restraining him. Naruto easily dodged Karasu but however while not focusing on Karasu a couple Trace Eye's got onto Naruto and blew up onto the young Shinobi sending him crashing down into the floor. As Naruto quickly got up Karasu then had a Grenade roll over towards Naruto's feet exploding with energy and sending the young Shinobi into the air yet again. " Ha! Can't keep up?" Karasu asked mockingly. Naruto then stood up again only to see Dozens and dozens of Trace Eye's trapping and surrounding him.  
" Uh-Oh..." Naruto said. " You're finished..." Karasu said before Naruto smirked " Not quite!" Naruto said as a golden Chakra arm formed out of his back creating a big ball Rasengan. Multiple arms coming out of that one grabbing each of the Trace Eye's and ramming them into the Rasengan as Karasu went wide eyed including the others watching the fight. " Incredible! Naruto Uzumaki is showing an interesting show case of variety here folks! This team is so impressive I want to faint!" Koto said as Kuwabara Koenma Yusuke Hiei and Kurama all gacked in awe. Yami and Jeffly smirking. "Spiraling Absorbtion Sphere!" Naruto shouted.

" But...How.." Karasu said before looking below Naruto's feet. " That was impressive...But look down kid" Karasu said pointing to Naruto's feat. The mad bomb.

Acting much like a bear trap, it latches onto the leg of an opponent before exploding " Now!" Karasu said as the mad bombs demon face grinned at Naruto before exploding on his body. Naruto only being sent skidding back but taking lots of damage however. Karasu then came towards Naruto touching his chest and making an explosion go off on him letting Naruto shiver and scream in pain once more. While flying around Karasu would now constantly form orbs of explosive Demon Energy to explode all around Naruto taking him down bit by bit. Eventually bringing Naruto down to his knee's. " You can't match up to me punk!" Karasu said kicking Naruto in his face as it also exploded sending the Shinobi backwards up into the air. Toguro smirking as Yami watched closely. " Now then..." Karasu said picking Naruto up by the throat as he got ready to launch his long red nails into the boy's throat. " Lights out-"...Suddenly Karasu was stopped by his swords. The sword of the wind swirling formed...Karasu looked down at his stomach before seeing a slightly smaller than usual Rasenshuriken rammed into his gut. " Rasen...Shuriken" Naruto said before kicking himself away.

While doing so Naruto landed a powerful Golden Chakra punch into Karasu's jaw. The Rasenshuriken was small for a reason. Kurama said he didn't want Naruto to kill Karasu. The Rasenshuriken exploded in an explosion twice of size of Karasu's body. Karasu was screaming out in pain before he attempted to do a full body explosion " No you fool!" Toguro shouted before Karasu did the full body explosion but all it did was add to his pain. Luckily however. It did wipe away the Rasenshuriken. " WOW! FOLKS! NARUTO USED A POWERFUL MOVE ON KARASU ONLY FOR IT TO BE WIPED AWA..Huh?" Koto then looked at Karasu as his limp body fell onto the floor. Everyone went silent as Naruto reverted back to his normal state with a thumbs down as the blonde walked away from the arena panting heavily. " I win...Believe it"


	10. Chapter 10: Jeffly vs Bui

" AND THE WINNER IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! FIRST WIN GOES TO TEAM UZUMAKI!" Koto said while grabbing a scared Juri off of her and tossing her back into the arena. " Do your job will ya!?" Koto said huffing. " Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Nice one!" Kuwbara said jumping down and giving Naruto a High five. " Indeed that was impressive..." Kurama said with a smirk as Hiei stood there with...Was that a smile? " Yes...And if Yami Naruto is much more powerful as he would claim than this fight will be something I absolutely look forward to..Team Toguro's got nothing..." Hiei said while looking at Jeffly " And the blue one is next against Bui...This one will be an eye holder for sure...But he has no Demon Energy..." Hiei said while Yusuke smirked " Well that's part of the mystery aint it?" Yusuke said.

" So you gonna use it..?" Yami asked Jeffly while raising an eyebrow. " Yeah..." Jeffly said nodding and exhaling slightly. " I'm gonna need to I believe..." He added before Yami sighed. " Try not to blow everything up..." Yami said as Jeffly smirked while walking down from his section. Yusuke giving Jeffly a thumbs up. " Kick his ass so that I can kick yours" Yusuke said while Jeffly smirked yet again giving Yusuke a thumbs up. " I got this" Jeffly said before his body suddenly exploded in Raiton Chakra as it landed cleanly in the ring. Jeffly's hands in his pockets while smirking. " I'm ready" He said. Naruto finally walking past him as the two brothers gave eachother a High five out of something as if it was instinct.

" Well Bui?..." Toguro said looking at Bui with a smirk. " Get us our first point.." He said as Bui nodded and walked over to the arena chucking Karasu's body towards Toguro while he was at it. " Okay...Standing at 6 feet tall Jeffy!" Juri said as Jeffly gave her the double guns again. " That's not the only thing 6 feet tall babes" Jeffly said with a cheeky grin as Juri rolled her eyes with a faint blush on her face. " And in this corner! Standing at 9 feet tall! Bui!" She said as Koenma's eyes widened along with Naruto and Kuwabara's. " Wow 9 feet Tall that's a huuuuge height for such a monster on his prowess! Maybe this is why Bui is going to be considered a favorite in this round here!" Koto said as Bui just kept weezing through his mouth plate while Jeffly raised an eyebrow. {He must be all power and no speed...I got this} Jeffly thought to himself. "ALRIGHT BOTH FIGHTERS READY?" Juri asked as Bui suddenly put his arm out before materializing a huge Demonic battle Axe and swinging it in front of him like nothing.

Jeffly nodded before Yami suddenly yelled at him. " Don't try to be a badass Jeffly! Trust me I would start this fight off with that Armor of yours!" Yami yelled at him before Jeffly suddenly turned around and tilted his head in confusion before nodding. Yusuke and the others watching the fight closely while Toguro suddenly had a frown on his face. " Alright" Jeffly said ripping his shirt off as he flexed. The ground underneath him caved in as Jeffly's hair suddenly spiked up while his body began to grow more muscular and slightly taller than before. The sound of Lightning rippling all around him as it covered and shrouded his entire body in an Armor like fashion as Jeffly activated his Lightning Release armor. Yusuke's eyes widening as well as the others. Jeffly being at around 6 foot 3 now with muscles equal in size to Toguro's normal body. "Lets do it" Jeffly said. " OKAY! READY SET GO!" Juri said as the fight began.

Suddenly Bui came running at Jeffly with the Axe in his hand all at amazing speeds before jumping high into the air with the Axe at hand. " LOOK AT BUI'S HANG TIME!" Koto said as everyone watched the massive Bui run around and jump like a bunny rabbit. With a power lunge Bui then quickly attempted to end the battle from there as he swung his Battle Axe downwards onto Jeffly's head. However Jeffly's body blinked out of existence only to appear a couple feet away from where Bui slashed his Battle Axe at. Yusuke's eyes widened for a moment while Naruto smiled. " Slow" Jeffly said with a smirk. Bui's Axe being wedged into a block of Concrete which was lifted off with the Axe. Bui then narrowed his crimson red eyes at Jeffly before chucking that block towards Jeffly. Jeffly dodged it with ease. " Oh so now were resorting to throwing fucking rocks?" Jeffly said as Bui continued to wedge his Axe into blocks of concrete and chucking them at Jeffly at vast speeds. Jeffly blinking in and out of existence dodging every piece with little to no effort.

"Okay I'm tired of this" Jeffly said as a Volley came at him now. " You ready?! Haaaaaa!" Jeffly's fist charged with a large amount of Lightning Chakra punching through the Blocks with ease and kicking through them while getting closer and closer towards Bui. " Quite wasting my time!" Jeffly said punching the last block before Bui suddenly appeared in front of Jeffly's face with the Battle Axe in the air getting ready to slice him in half. Jeffly then instantly put his hand out at the Axe. Grabbing it. The armor making it so that Jeffly's hand wasn't slice like wet toilet paper. It was good to take Yami's advice he through. Bui then began to push back as Jeffly did the same. With a simple clasp Jeffly snapped the Battle Axe into two pieces. " WOW WHAT A SHOW OF POWER!" Koto said as Hiei blinked slightly as Yami watched with an interested look. " Hmmmm" "Lariat!" Jeffly shouted as he raised his arm and swung it at Bui's chest armor with amazing force sending the Demon hurtling through the air as some of the armor chipped away. The sound of Lightning crackling and buzzing.

" Elbow Bolt!" Jeffly shouted as with a split second before Bui could react. While in the air Jeffly came out of nowhere ramming a powerful Elbow into Bui's spine causing the Crimson Eyes in Bui's mask to twitch for a moment. "Guilton Drop!" Jeffly shouted jumping high up into the air as he attempted to land a devistating Drop kick down at Bui. However Bui instantly got back up and blocked the kick with both his Clad arm cuffs. Electricity and Demon Energy surging all around as the ground underneath Bui caved in more and more by the second. Jeffly then kicked himself off sending Bui's body skidding back as Jeffly smirked. He was faster...For now. " Well he obviously has a vast speed advantage" Koenma said as Kuwabara looked pumped watching this fight. " Yeah! I wonder if he could go faster" Yusuke added rubbing underneath his chin.

" You suck" Jeffly said with a confident smirk on his face before Bui put his hand out as another Battle Axe Materialized in his hand.  
"Oh well that's dandy" Jeffly said narrowing his eyes. " It wont work ya know" Jeffly said as suddenly Bui swung the Battle Axe towards Jeffly. The Axe was rapidly spinning like some kind of Fuma Shuriken. Jeffly's eyes narrowed as he held his palm out. A Lightning imbued Rasengan being smashed into the Axe as it shattered into pieces. " Stop wasting my damn time!" Jeffly said stomping on the ground as it cracked underneath his might. " Now get serious, I know you were toying with me" He added.  
"That guy is a damn monster" Kuwabara said. " I wouldn't exactly call him human either" Yami added as Kuwabara gave him a puzzled look. " You'll see" Yami said narrowing his eyes.

" You think its time Toguro?" My Sakyo asked as Toguro simply smirked. " Yes...Sooner than expected" He said as Bui's eyes gleamed suddenly as he then began to speak. " You're as strong as Toguro expected for me...Sorry for the wait.." Bui said as he then took out one of his arm cuffs. " I'll just...Remove this" Bui added as Jeffly gave him a confused look. " I'll destroy you then dude...No armor? Do you want me to Lariat your throat out or something?" He asked.  
"I'll deal with it" Bui said tossing one of the cuffs into the ground which made the ground cave in. " WOW! Holy crap! How much weight did that guy put on!? How did he fight so good with it on!? What the hell!? And that's just only a piece of his armor?" Kuwabara said as Yusuke's eyes widened " What was the point?" He asked. " I believe Bui has an actual purpose to this" Koenma added.

"This armor is not to protect myself from my opponents..." Bui said. " Its to protect my opponents from myself" Bui added as he took his Helmet off revealing his face and a giant scar on his forehead that ran downwards on the ridges of his nose corners. "WOW! AND BUI HAS FINALLY REVEALED HIMSELF!" Koto said as Juri once again was seen shaking behind her. Toguro grinned as Yami and Naruto's eyes narrowed. " Well there we go! Finally we got something serious going on!" Jeffly said getting into his battle position. " And hey...Nice hair" Jeffly added noticing Bui's blue hair. " Get ready kid...You won't even scratch me now" Bui stated as suddenly his body began to glow and flow with a green Demon Aura. " This is called my battle Aura! Its stronger than your armor could ever dream of being!" Bui said before his body suddenly exploded in the Battle Aura. His speed power durability and everything skyrocketed. As Jeffly felt his feet actually moving back from the force.

" WOW! BUI'S ENERGY IS GOING TO MAKE ME FEEL FAINT!" Koto said as all the Demons in the crowd watched closely including Toguro. " Lets go!" Bui shouted as he flew into the air. " Yeah lets!" Jeffly said launching himself towards Bui at high speeds attempting to smash his fist into Bui's face before suddenly he felt a powerful force bounce him away from Bui as Jeffly crashed through the Arena. {W-What?...That...That power} Jeffly said before Bui flew around shooting bullets of his Aura towards Jeffly who instantly got back up and ran around them trying his best to dodge. "Its like he was put on some insane Vitamins! What in the hell?" Jeffly said as Bui continued to fly around him playing with him. " Yes...Yes...Run like the mouse you are" Bui then dove towards Jeffly jack hammering Jeffly's skull with a powerful arm thrust. Which caused Jeffly's eyes to suddenly glaze over for a moment as he coughed blood falling to one knee.

" See?..What did I tell you" Bui said lazily punching Jeffly sending his body into the air and using Jeffly's body as a human pinball Jeffly feeling immense pain running all through out his body before Bui attempted to punch through Jeffly's chest only for him to be substituted with a Log with multiple Explosive tags attached to them causing an immense explosion to form. Bui came out of the smoke unscathed. " Haha! My Battle Aura is too much for you?" Bui asked with a smirk on his face. " This is bad!" Yusuke said watching the fight. Yami actually smirked. " I guess so..."

"Well Bui certainly knows how to get the crowd involved" Mr Sakyo said as his Aura began killing the other demons. "Yes...Bui was far more powerful than he was when I first met him. He wouldn't have stood a chance against Jeffly back then" Toguro added.  
"Take this!" Jeffly said weaving a few hand signs. " Raiton!: Raiton Spear!" Jeffly said as a large Spear of Lightning Chakra attempted to penetrate through Bui but failing. But that was only a diversion. A Shadow Clone coming out of nowhere and grabbing Bui " Liger Drop!" It shouted as it tossed Bui into the ground while doing a spinning motion. " Got em!" Jeffly said panting heavily. "And just to make sure" He added putting both his palms out. 2 Rasengans being formed in his hand. "RASENGAN BARRAGE! RRRUUAAAAGH!" He yelled blinking towards Bui's downed body and driving the attack into his gut causing a massive explosion to form as a huge chunk of the Arena again was blown off. As the smoke cleared Jeffly looked on...Bui got back up and dusted himself off with a grin on his face. " Weak..." Bui said. "Huh?...Suiton!: Hydro Blast!" He shouted before blowing a twister of rapidly spinning Water Chakra towards Bui but Bui simply screamed it away.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Jeffly yelled out as he summoned over 30 Shadow Clones to run at Bui at high speed getting ready to perform Lariats. But Bui only smirked zipping right past them as they all puffed a large and powerful smack being sent to Jeffly's face as Jeffly screamed out in utter pain. The barrier of sound exploding from Bui's force as Jeffly's body was hurtling into the crowd his hurtled body exploding onto the stadium killing some Demons. Yami's eyes widened. Yusuke's eyes widened. Naruto stood speechless to what just happened. Koenma Hiei Kurama and Kuwabara also speechless. Toguro letting out a soft laugh. as Juri screeched before looking over there. Koto also speechless..Especially for someone like her... " Well...I think...That's the end of that" Juri said as Bui laughed while walking away. " Well...The Winner is!" " Not Yet!" Naruto's voice said cutting Juri off. Suddenly the stadium began to rumble. The entire thing began to shake and tremble. The sky above them began to darken for a moment. The air began to sting and pick off on people. Yami closed his eyes and smirked slightly. " Good timing Jeff" Yami said softly.

A loud Thunder Clap was heard. Electricity sparking all around, The rubble where Jeffly's body was suddenly exploded as the explosion skyrocketed into the clouds creating Storm Clouds. A large light was shown from the rubble as multiple Thunder Wave's exploded into the air. Demon's ears began to bleed as the Nature Energy began to slow. " W-What's going on here!?" Kuwabara said holding onto something. " I dunno but it probably isn't good on Bui's case" Hiei said coldly as Toguro and Mr Sakyo frowned with a curious expression. Electricity crackled and sparked and buzzed all around as a figure began to suddenly stand up from the rubble. It was Jeffly. " I'M...NOT...DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW WWNNN!" Jeffly shouted loudly into the heavens as orange pigments were shown ringed around his eyes along with Golden eye's along with Horizantal slits to show. He also has a Sleevless Sage Coat around him with Blue flame like patterns and a Black Color. His hair was suddenly seen as not only spiked up but pure Raiton Chakra itself. He had the Lightning Release armor around him and his veins began to become more pronounced. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUG GGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!" Jeffly roared into the air. Shock waves being formed. His roar sounding like a Thunder's boom.

"WOW! EVERYONE! JEFFLY'S AURA AND ENERGY IS COMPLETELY LEVELING EVERYTHING AROUND EVEN THE AIR!" Koto said with a nervous expression. {I swear I need a new job when things like this occur..Some of these fighters are not healthy for me and Juri} She thought. Yami looked on at Jeffly and Hiei had wide eyes for a moment including everyone else. Naruto remembered this form. Jeffly used it to take Naruto down at his best to get him to stop chasing after Sasuke. Considering how powerful Bijuu Mode was...That...That's just something. " He's not even human right now.." Yami said. " Combining Sage Mode and the Lightning Release armor is no joke...That's one tough form...And not to mention Jeffly's body is also consumed and fused with Electricity...He's like an electrical being at this point...His nerves are at his peak while its boosted even more by the Nature energy being his weapon...Nice going Bui." Yami ended closing his eyes once more.

"Now lets try this again Bui!" Jeffly yelled as Bui's eyes shimmered for a moment in slight fear. "Who's Aura is stronger?!" Jeffly shouted before crouching down and launching himself towards Bui. As he did so that entire /Section/ Flew off into the air killing the demons. His movement literally caused a piece of the Stadium to fly off. With a quick jolt Jeffly landed a punch into Bui's gut. Bui /Vomited/ Blood and Toguro gasped for a moment before sneering. Bui's body was sent into the air before Bui could regain himself, Jeffly's body blinked away as popping Vibrations left with him. Jeffly was faster...Barely..But he was indeed faster. Jeffly's body constantly blinked in and out of life like a dozen after images circling around Bui. " Think you can make a bitch out of me Bui?" Jeffly asked while multiple punches were sent into Bui's face before Bui's Battle Aura exploded into life wiping them out and stumbling Jeffly back a bit. Bui then lunged a punch towards Jeffly and Jeffly did the same. The collision of power caused the Arena underneath them to explode before the two warriors were seen rapidly fighting into the air. Jeffly's body then puffed leaving a substitution. " Rasengan!" He shouted as he formed a rather Large Rasengan at his hand ramming it into Bui's Battle Aura but it was no use. Bui then lunged a punch only to be bounced back by Jeffly's defense. Jeffly laughed as everyone watched the two duke it out.

Punches being landed to Jeffly and kicks. Vice Verca for Bui. Both of them mauling and slamming at eachother but Jeffly having the obvious speed advantage. " You! Won't! Win! This!" Bui said fighting. " Lets! See! About! That!" Jeffly said kicking away from Bui.

"Battle Aura Cross Fire!" Bui shouted Slashing at the air with both hands as an X shaped Green Aura formed. " Raiton!: Crackling Roar!" Jeffly shouted as he roared into the air sounding like a Thunder's Clap the constant motion and vibrations causing the attack of Bui's to vanish as well as hitting Bui directly and sending him crashing down. Jeffly then suddenly vanished and appeared in Bui's face landing a knee to his throat which caused tears to escape Bui's eyes as Jeffly simply put his finger out. Flicking Bui into the air. " LETS END THIS!" Jeffly shouted raising his hand up into the air as he began to slowly inhale the oxygen. "Hey what's this? I don't remember this attack" Naruto asked as Hiei blinked watching. Bui looked on with worry in his eyes. " I hope you can take this! This attack was shown to be able to crush a Mountain!" Jeffly said with a smirk on his face. " A large one" He added.

"Mountaaaaaaaaaaain busting~" Yami said casually as he watched the shadow kicking back. {You have so much potential Bui...So much more than you realize...} Toguro's voice began to speak in Bui's head from the time they first met. { I am going to drag even ounce of that potential out of you...} "It will not happen again! I won't loose!" Bui said as his Aura began to explode. { Jeffly...Darui may be my right hand man...But you're my secret weapon...The amount of power you and my brother Bee possess is incredible...} A's voice began to play in Jeffly's head as well. {You're more like me than your father kid...Oh trust me that's a good thing..Hahaha!} "YOU READY!?" Jeffly shouted as his body suddenly exploded. Bui screamed into the heavens as everyone began to be sent flying backwards. " SENPO!: CHO RAIGA CANNON!" Jeffly shouted as his body was suddenly shrouded in a large Thunder Liger. Roughly the same size as Sasuke's Kirin but instead of coming from the clouds it was . " RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jeffly screamed as the Liger bull dozed into Bui and attempted to devour him as well. Bui's battle Aura trying to fend the Liger off but it continued to plow and slam and Bull doze Bui around.

" WOW! WHEN IT ALL SEEMED OVER FOR BUI HE COMPLETELY PLOWED STRAIGHT THROUGH THE ATTACK AND IS NOW FENDING IT OFF WITH ALL OF HIS WILL BUT ON HIS SIDE IT SEEMS LIKE HE'S LOOSING" Koto said as Yami sat there with a casual smirk. Naruto's eyes went wide. Yusuke and the others...Speechless.  
{Do I even need to be decuffed on him?...} Yusuke thought. Yusuke however was far stronger Taking the cuffs off would be over kill. Even with them on as he is its nowhere near fair. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHh!" Bui began screaming in pain as the Liger roared adding pressure to him. {its either fight me or be my slave!} The voice of Toguro yelled at Bui from the first time they met. Toguro landing a punch to Bui's forehead in the flash back giving him that scar/Gash he holds today. "N-No!" Bui said as the Liger got out of the Stadium and took Bui high into the air. Bui's scar then began to squirt out blood. Now Bui was really trying. Bui then suddenly much to Jeffly's surprise grabbed the Liger and used the Aura to toss it somewhere else. The scar on his forehead gushing blood as Bui's body began to shake in pain.

"Jeffly's eyes went wide from the showcase in power. " WOW! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT FOLKS! BUI COMPLETELY TOSSED THE ATTACK AWAY! BUT WHAT'S THIS?.." Koto said as Bui and Jeffly were both seen floating in the air. The Liger turning around to look at Bui and now come towards his now powerless body..However Jeffly smirked. Snapping his finger the Liger exploded out of existence. Jeffly showed pitty to Bui...Just to piss him off. Toguro had a massive grin on his face " Excellent Bui...Huh?"  
Suddenly Bui's Aura began to die off. It took every part of his Energy to toss that attack away. " No!...NO NOT NOW!" Bui shouted as the Battle Aura vanished. Everyone gasped as Jeffly grinned. " GET HIM BRO!" Naruto shouted as Jeffly decked Bui in the face before diving down to the ring with him in a wrestling Power Bomb position. " Heeere it is" Yami said casually. " LIGER BOMB!" Jeffly screamed into the air as he rammed Bui's body through the Arena. Lightning exploding outwards killing Demons nearby and obliterating them as the Arena shook and crumbled apart. As the smoke cleared Jeffly was seen standing up panting heavily while coughing some blood. Reverted back to his normal state.

Bui Knocked out on the floor. Jeffly hardly able to stand. The crowd roared loudly and cheered as Jeffly seemed to be the victor for the moment but without anyone noticing. Toguro who was now at his 60% transformation flicked his thumb quietly. A bullet of pressure knocking Jeffly out cold as he fell knocked out across from Bui. Causing everyone to become silent. "Its...Its a draw...Neither team gets a point" Juri announced as Yami's eyes twitched for a moment he /Knew/ What just happened. His teeth clenched for a moment as he glanced at Toguro was quickly stood beside mr Sakyo with his shirt on.{That piece of shit...Did he...}


	11. Chapter 11: The beginning of the end

"B-But..." Kuwabara said seeing Jeffly passed out on the ground. " He was just raising hell and standing up a moment ago...Was it extreme fatigue?..." Yusuke said with a nervous expression. Kuwama and Hiei looked furious. They also knew what just happened besides Yami. "Jeffly!" Naruto shouted jumping down to go to his older brother's aid. As he did he ran past Toguro and mr Sakyo and time slowed down for that moment as Naruto looked directly into Toguro's shades. " Jeffly!" Naruto shouted again before Yusuke and Kuwabara ran after Naruto to see what happened. " Bro...You awake?" Naruto said shaking Jeffly by his shirt slightly. Jeffly's eyes opening slightly before he gasped and flipped back up onto both feat. " LETS GO BUII!..Huh?" Jeffly said noticing Naruto Yusuke and Kuwabara around him and Bui laid out on the floor. "W-What happened?..." Jeffly asked raising an eyebrow and coughing slightly."The battle ended in adraw" Kuwabara said before Jeffly shot him a look. " Say what!? That's bull shit! I was taking Bui out and he couldn't keep up with my speed! I Liger Bombed him into oblivion!" Jeffly said with a serious expression on his face.

"Well that was drastic of you Toguro.." Mr Sakyo said while fixing his tie. " Well I will not let Bui and Karasu's lack of strength hold me back from reaching my destiny...Weather its in Yami Naruto or Yusuke Urameshi" Toguro said as he waited for his turn to fight and he was anxious. Now it was time.  
Hiei then calmly walked over towards Jeffly and narrowed his eyes slightly before whispering something into Jeffly's ear. The Blue headed Shinobi's eyes widened suddenly with a slight hint of rage in them. Naruto suddenly grabbing Jeffly by the arm while Yusuke put his arm on his shoulder to calm him down. " You did good kid...Just think of it this way...You were so strong out their it took one pussy to take you out and save the other pussies ass" Said Yusuke which actually made Jeffly relax a bit. Still angry Jeffly made a fist and glanced back towards Toguro. {I don't need to destroy you...Who you're up against?...} Jeffly then began to laugh rather sadistically as the Lightning Japanese symbol Tatoo on his shoulder began to glow. A /Seal/ Shown underneath.

"My turn..." Yami said getting up from his seat and walking down the stairs. Multiple Demon's in the crowd flicking him off and throwing random crap at him only for him to ignore them. Them constantly yelling. " Haha! You're just a stupid human! Yeah Toguro is going to crush you! You're going to be his girlfriend after this hehe! Go home and cry to your mommy kid!" They continued. " I would tell you to go home and cry to yours but I already fucked her to death." Yami answered to one as they began laughing at him.  
" Here he comes" Kurama said as everyone turned around to see Yami walking down the ramp. {I was more interested in destroying the little fucking gremlin but now I can see how damn childish and obsessed you are with ending this /Curse/ I'll end it...Trust me} Yami thought to himself in his head. Jeffly walking past Yami and giving him a thumbs up while Yami nodded. Naruto the same thing.

Hiei then walked past Yami with a smirk. " You better not loose...If you do I'll make sure that somehow I can painfully punish you in the after life..." Hiei said closing his eyes as Yami stopped. " Oh trust me small one...He's not getting past me for shit...He's being a baby right now cheap shotting my brother to secure his place up on destiny horse shit...I'm going to spank him like the child he is!" Yami said cackling underneath his breathe as Hiei began to walk on. " Good...That's what I like to hear" Said Hiei...Toguro then took his shirt off and smirked sadistically. " Mr Sakyo its time..." Said Toguro as Mr Sakyo added.  
"WELL FOLKS IT LOOKS LIKE WE GAVE REACHED THE END POINT OF TEAM UZUMAKI VS TEAM TOGURO! CAPTAIN VS CAPTAIN MATCH NOW!" Koto said as Juri kept her distance for this one. Jeffly and Bui weren't this bad. Yami then began to walk into the arena. He wore a black sleeveless Black Gi with baggy red pants that were tucked into black bandages along with sandals. Yami crouched onto the ground an the crowd roared on.

" Lets keep distance guys" Koenma said as the gang walked off to the Field part of the Stadium. Toguro then walked into the Arena shirtless with his usual black jeans and boots. His Shades still being worn on his face. " Its about time...Yami Naruto..." Toguro said. " Shut up" Snapped back Yami while looking down onto the floor. " Whatever interest I had of you being the antagonist in this event just completely bombed down to irritation. Knocking out Jeffly like that?...You sad sack of shit" Yami added before Toguro frowned while cracking his knuckles. " Oh?...Is that how you feel?...Lets see those words escape your lips once again when you're being pounded into the ground" Said Toguro as he entered his 60% transformation. Yami shook his head. Looking into Toguro's eyes. Orange Pigments ringed around Yami's eyes with golden eyes along with horizontal slits to show. Sage Mode.

{ Huh?...Those eyes} Toguro thought to himself remembering Jeffly's transformation. {Interesting...} Said Toguro with a smirk on his face before something else happened. Regular slits formed across the Horizontal ones forming a cross like pattern. The eyes went from golden to orange while red rings lined themselves from within the Orange Pigment rings. The whiskers on Yami's face seeming to become bushier as his body glowed a simple red aura while his hair spiked up. Naruto has been shown to do this before. Mixing Sage Mode with the original Kyuubi release mode. This was so much stronger anyway than the average Sage Mode. Hiei looked and blinked with a sadistic interested look on his face while Jeffly and Naruto watched crossing their arms.

"Alright...Are both fighters ready!?" Juri asked as Yami and Toguro stood off although Yami was crouching. "ALRIGHT!...LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" Juri shouted before somebody blinked towards her and got her out of the battlefield and next to Koto and George in the announcer's offiece. The Black Black club closely watching the fight as well as Kakashi who was busy looking for clues on to where Obito would appear next.

" Come at me..." Toguro said flexing his muscles at 60%. Yami then narrowed his eyes. From his crouching position Yami's body was gone and vanished out of sight. Instantly appearing into Toguro's face as Yami screamed while delivering a powerful barrage of punches to Toguro's gut. Each punch looking like it was punching inside of Toguro's extremely durable skin. The punches causing the Concrete underneath the two fighters to crack and crack and crack some more. "Euuugh! Come on!" Toguro said as Yami continued to punch and punch before Toguro raised his arm in an attempt to punch him down. Yami easily avoided it before landing a powerful kick to Toguro's throat which he took with ease. Yami then attempted to punch Toguro in the face but Toguro tilted his head to the side to avoid it..Or so he though. Frog Kata kicking. As Yami missed the punch a sudden pressure of power instantly decked Toguro in the face sending the bag man skidding backwards. "Lets go Muscles!" Yami shouted running towards Toguro and jumping high into the air.

"Haaaa!" Toguro then charged his fist with a red Demonic Aura as he tried to punch Yami down once again. Yami dodged the 2nd time as Toguro ended up punching the concrete with a massive amount of power to show for it. The concrete then exploded with red demon energy and I mean exploded. The concrete rumbled and crumbled away as rocks lifted themselves high up into the air and soon the entire air exploded and shined with Toguro's red demonic energy. causing Yami's eyes to go wide for a moment and everyone especially Yusuke to watch this kind of...Monsterous power... "Whoa what the hell" Yami said kicking away from Toguro and lifting his finger to reveal a fill line which made dozens and dozens of Explosive tags to release around Toguro. " Chika boom!" Yami said as a massive explosion formed all around Toguro making the stadium rumble and rocks flying everywhere. " WOW FOLKS! SO FAR THIS MATCH SEEMS TO BE GOING FOR YAMI!" Koto said as Yami smirked. Suddenly Toguro's body blinked out of existence and into Yami's face landing a powerful headbutt to Yami sending his body through the concrete and moving around it as well. "Aaaaaauuugh!"

Yami coughed and blinked in surprise from what happened before Toguro was already high up into the air getting ready to smash his body through Yami. Which is what happened...Or so he thought. A substitution Jutsu puffing with multiple Explosive tags attached to the log exploding onto Toguro yet again who by the way instantly walked out of the cross fire. " Your pitiful Ninja! Come on! Fight like a man! Enough with those Ninja tricks and take me head on!" Toguro yelled as a Chakra arm grabbed his huge body for a moment making Toguro blink in surprise. It was Yami. 1 tails + Sage Mode this time. " Well if that's what you want Muscles then hoooooooooow about it!?" Yami said in the blink of an eye yanking Toguro into a Demon Fox/Sage Mode infused Odama Rasengan which exploded into the life absorbing Toguro inside of him and engulfing him in the Chakra as the ring began to rumble and crumble yet again. Ha. This ring wouldn't last at all. The Rasengan then exploded into the life as the energy began to slowly eat up and engulf Toguro who was attempting to push the attack back like Bui did to Jeffly. " Eeuuugh!..." Toguro began to struggle as the attack began to skid the big man backwards as Yami chuckled.

" Your 60% won't do shit!" He yelled as him as Toguro began to skid back slower and slower now. "Fine then..." Toguro said before suddenly his muscles began to bulge up more and more especially around in the shoulders. He began to grow taller and his Demon Energy began to increase by the minute. " Aaaaauuuugh!" Screamed Toguro in pain from the Rasengan before suddenly in a quick flex of motion the Rasengans vanished from existence causing Everyone to watch closely..More and more interest in this fight.  
"T-This monster..." Said Kakashi as he watched the fight with sweat rolling down his head.

"Impressive indeed...It seems that you have forced me into my 80% stage Yami Naruto...But now know this...You're going to die..." Toguro said as he got into his battle position. Yami smirking as his demon Fox Chakra began to bubble. Hiei watching Yami with great interest. He /Must/ Fight him. His energy is very interesting. " Lets go then!" Yami said running towards Toguro on all 4's now. His body blinking and fading away from pure speed alone which caught everyone's attention. " What's the status on the current battle now?..." Yusuke asked before Koenma shook his head. " Not good for Yami...Not good at all..At 80% Toguro is roughly just a bit more powerful than Bui is...Meaning the same for Jeffly" Koenma added. " How strong is Yami right now?" Asked Yusuke. " Around less than Jeffly at full power...But up there..." Koenma said watching. "What!? He could pull off a transformation like that so casually? Jeffly had to level the hell out of everything in his way!" Yusuke said.

"Hmmm..." Koenma said rubbing underneath his chin. "Ra!" Yami shouted slashing away at Toguro's new body. Slashing and punching and letting his power being known. With each clash on Toguro's rough exterior something exploded. Demon's heads popped and the ground began to crumble away further and further. " Hmph..." With a single backhand Toguro sent Yami's body crashing through the concrete. His body being dragged along with concrete at vast speeds before he regained himself. Blood pouring down Yami's blonde hair now. " Tch!" He began wincing slightly as Toguro grinned punching a bullet of red Demon Energy at him. Yamo dodged but the Aura destroyed Hundreds of demons in the stadium. " WOW! WHICH EACH FIGHT NOBODY CAN EXPLAIN WHY THE CROWD IS GETTING INVOLVED BUT THE PAIN IS MORE WIDE SPREAD AND I LOVE THAT!" Koto said ducking under some dead bodies.

"Alright then muscles...Lets see you try this..." Yami said putting his palm out...Suddenly a black aura began to form around as energy began t slowly gather and form in his hand, The emotions of hatred...Despair...Jealously...Sins...Anything. Being conjoined from Yami's inner self and mixed into his Chakra Coils creating an attack. Suddenly the black energy began to spin rapidly in the form of a Rasengan. It had a screeching and loud wale of a sound to it. " Dark Rasengan..." Yami said rushing towards Toguro who blinked away out of existence. Appearing behind Yami to deliver a powerful cross chop cutting Yami's head clean off...Everybody grew silent...Yusuke's eyes widened and Toguro shook his head in dissapointment...Jeffly and Naruto simply closed their eyes. The shadow clone puffed as Toguro's eyes widened suddenly. {Not this again!} Toguro said as suddenly the dark Rasengan itself puffed into Yami who had /Another/ Dark Rasengan at hand.

"EAT IT BITCH!" Yami shouted as he rammed the attack into Toguro's throat. The attack enveloped Toguro and trapped him within a dome of black energy. " WOW FOLKS! YAMI OUT SMARTS TOGURO YET AGAIN! WHAT CAN YOU EXPECT FROM TEAM UZUMAKI'S CAPTAIN AFTER ALL!?" Shouted Koto as the black dome hurtled its way out of the stadium and into the sky where it suddenly exploded in a bright dark explosions that was about a mile length in radius to catch anything near by. Toguro actually was hardly effected by the attack as shown his body being in the sky with only a few bruises and scars but however Toguro began to screech slightly while holding his head...Dark Rasengan's side effect...His fears...They were running through his mind. Koenma's eyes widened as Jeffly winced slightly remembering when he got hit by this attack. " Not good...Not good at all for Toguro..." Jeffly said.

" AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF!" Yami shouted roaring loudly into the air. His roar creating shockwaves that were equal to Jeffly's full power. The shockwaves were orange and had a foul feel to them. 3 tails now appearing instead of 1. Entering his 3 tail/Sage Mode form. Which was equal to Jeffly at his Sennin No Ligthning release form. " Raaaaaaaaaaa!" Yami shouted into the air roaring. The shadow of a Demon Fox being seen in everyone'd minds intimidating them as Toguro fell onto his feet holding his head in pain. The fear was getting to him as Yami continued his transformation. " I'm going...To obliterate you..." Yami said softly as he looked into Toguro's eyes wit ha devilish grin on his face. Hiei's went bug eyed now. " W-What..." Hiei said as mr Sakyo began to sweat nervously.


	12. Chapter 12: Release

"Ahahaha! Ahahaha!" Yami's demonic laughs were heard all through out the Arena. Toguro was seen on the ground. Getting smashed and bashed and smashed and bashed on and on and on and on. Why wasn't Toguro reacting or defending himself? 80% Toguro was more powerful than 3 Tailed Sage Mode Yami. Yami's Chakra arms began to punch Toguro into the ground. Toguro spitting out teeth while his shades were completely gone. Blood pouring out from Toguro's mouth as he looked half dead. Mr Sakyo's eyes widening as he watched what was happening. Hiei blinked. " Does Toguro look kinda...Afraid to you?" Hiei said blinking more as Koenma narrowed his eyes while Yusuke looked on. Jeffly smirked slightly while he and Naruto watched the smack down happening. " Yo Naruto...We need more body and elbow room for this fight" Jeffly said smirking as he looked around the cheering Demons. "Goodbye" Jeffly said standing up to his feet. " Haaaaaaaaaaaa!" He yelled as his body began to charge with Electric Chakra. Before exploding and expanding outwards killing Dozens of demons around him. 50 at best. He then sat back down kicking his feet back and relaxing as Naruto blinked. "Whoa...You and Yami really are monsters huh?" Naruto commented as Jeffly smirked. " I'm no monster...I'm just epic...You and Yams are the monsters" Jeffly added returning back to the battle.

" Hahahaha! You!? A monster!? But you're shivering!?" Yami said decking Toguro in the face. " Come on Muscles!? Where did all that big talk go to!? Huh!?" Yami said decking him in the face. " COME ON-..Wait.." Yami said noticing Toguro not moving or anything. Dark Rasengan usually had the opponent holding his or her head in pain and screaming around from the nightmares..And a living walking sin like a Demon? Why wasn't Toguro moving anymore. Suddenly it happened. Yami stopped punching Toguro. Toguro's dead eyes had a sudden sign of bloodlust in them causing Yami to instantly flip backwards and away from Toguro's downed body. "..."  
"Hm?..What happened?" Jeffly asked. "Hey! Why did you stop!? You could have killed him Yami! Come on now!" Yusuke shouted as Yami stood there narrowing his eyes. {For that moment..I felt like I was going to die or something...From the look in his eye..Like some force possessed me to go away from him...What kind of shit was that?} He thought to himself. " OH MY! YAMI SEEMED TO HAVE STOPPED HIS ASSAULT ON TOGURO FOLKS! BUT WHY!?" Koto asked raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly Toguro's hand reached upwards. Yami began to sweat rather nervously as well. " Damn it...Fear won't stop him huh?" Yami said as Mr Sakyo went back to his casual facial expression. Obito however was seen secretly watching from on top of the Stadium his view being blocked by giant demons as Obito narrowed his eyes noticing how many of them were gone. Recently from Jeffly's casual Chakra expulsion. " Damn you, Ya little brat...Even after defeat you still feel the need to show off..These Demons are part of my plan...I'll jump in...Just in case this battle begins to get hectic. Obito stated before warping out somewhere else.

" You're so frail and pathetically weak yet at the same time so deadly" Toguro's manly voice said as he began to get out from the crater Yami formed underneath him from all of the wailing he delivered to the big man. " Its very interesting like Hiei said.." Toguro added while smirking. Toguro's 80% was gone. His body was back to normal for some reason. But why? Why did he revert back to his normal self. " That last attack of yours hardly did a thing yet for a while there it filled me with fear and ate away at my sinful humanity" Toguro said wiping the blood away from his mouth.  
"Maybe you just aren't as strong as you make yourself out to be..Ever thought about it that way?" Yami said with a slight grin.

"Yami Naruto...It seems that the possibility of you being the one over Urameshi...Has just went up.." He said as he began to close his eyes. " Oh yeah? By how much?" Yami asked forming a Rasengan at hand now.

" 100%" Toguro said opening his eyes up in a flash. His veins began to suddenly thicken and make cracking noises as they popped out of his skin suddenly. Purple demon Aura began to form around his body. Yusuke Urameshi watched with wide eyes. Toguro began to grunt slightly as his body began to look deformed. His body began to pop and grow and go back to normal in various places. Toguro's shoulders began to expand expand and enlargen as the 9 footer began to grow even taller. He was grunting more and more as everything suddenly began to grow dark. Yami watching the transformation as the Rasengan vanished from his hand. Toguro began to scream out as his body turned into a gray/Silver color. The demon aura expanding outwards before Toguro let out a final scream as the ring underneath both of them exploded into the ground. There no longer was concrete. Just the floor. " WOW! AND I THINK TOGURO WENT INTO YET ANOTHER TRANSFORMATION!" Koto yelled out as Jeffly and Naruto's eyes both narrowed.

" Oh my~" Mr Sakyo said with a grin. As the smoke cleared suddenly stood...A Demon. Toguro looked completely demon now. His body was platted with hard demonic skin and his body was more muscular than beyond human being comparison. His shoulders looked like armor and he grew and entire foot causing him to reach 10 feet. His power was incredible. All the Demons in the crowd began to shiver in fear. Naruto and Jeffly's eyes widening. " W-What the hell is that?" Naruto said. "Its extremely hard to believe that a body like that was once human" Hiei said with wide eyes as Yusuke began to clench his teeth while watching closely. " WHOA! What the hell!?" Kuwabara said stepping back a little bit. Yami's eyes widened as Toguro blankly stared at him.

"Hmph" Toguro murmured as he put his fist out. A giant vein in his arm wiggling before he suddenly flicked the air with his thumb. A powerful amount of pressure hitting Yami directly in the head sending his body crashing into the floor as Yami cried out in pain. The same attack Toguro used to knock Jeffly out but far worse. If Yami took more punishment and damage in this fight it would have been over right there on the spot. As Yami flipped back onto his feat he weaved a few hand signs. " Fuuton!: Wind Carnage!" He shouted as multiple air waves began to travel at great speeds slicing everything in their path going towards Toguro. " Hmph" Toguro simply flicked the air sending a Thumb Bullet into the Jutsu causing it to vanish and nearly hit Yami yet again. " Erugh! What the hell?"

Toguro grinned as he slowly began walking towards Yami. Yami found himself not able to move. Toguro's Demon Aura finally getting to him. { I...I can't move...} Yami thought to himself standing in place as Toguro smirked at him as he faced Yami Naruto. " You are no match...You are not my destiny..As I thought Yusuke Urameshi is...But you were a fun playtoy" Toguro said flicking his wrist sending Yami flying into the air before crashing down into the ground hard. The 3 tails cloak vanishing from his body including Sage Mode itself. Yami grunted coughing as he tried to get up. " I'm...I'm not finished yet...Ya piece of shit..."  
Yami added as Toguro laughed. " You're so weak to the point where I have recently just turned off my Demon Energy so that you don't implode...Its all physical" Said Toguro crossing his arms. " Oh yeah!?" Yami shouted weakly running towards Toguro and punching him weakly as well. Toguro just standing there watching. Jeffly and Naruto looking extremely worried. Hiei looking angry and Kuwabara and Kurama looking quite surprised while mr Sakyo smirked and Yusuke turned his head away.

"Pathetic...I'm getting quite bored now..." Toguro said walking to another direction as Yami followed punching him but failing. " Ah...I know how to get things living up" Toguro said with a creepily wide grin on his face. A thumb pointing towards the crowd. Yami thought. { He's going to attack the fodder?} Suddenly it happened. A very dramatic position indeed. From where Jeffly sat he heard a quiet splat causing the Blue heads eyes to widen. Slowly turning around Jeffly saw Naruto slowly falling back from his seat. The side of his chest having a hole in it. Jeffly's body couldn't move. His eyes were bugged the fuck out. Yusuke and Kuwabara were seen running towards the scene yelling in worry. Juri putting her hands over her mouth while tearing up. Koto hiding from the situation. Koenma's Pacifier dropping from his mouth. " NARUTO!" Jeffly yelled out into the heavens as Toguro smirked. Yami blinked while watching what happened.

" NARUTO! WAKE UP! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Jeffly said shaking Naruto's body. Naruto was breathing. But it was faint. And Naruto's eyes glazed all the way over. Kuwabara Yusuke and Koenma then came to see if he was alright. " HEY IS HE OKAY!?" Yusuke asked kneeling down to shake Naruto slightly. Koenma clenching his teeth as Jeffly began to cry while Lightning surged through out his body in rage. " FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Jeffly said trying to control himself as Naruto's body began twitching which frightened Jeffly even more. "...I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU TOGURO!" Jeffly shouted exploding into the Lightning Release armor and thrusting himself forward at high speeds lunging a fist towards Toguro. Toguro stopped it with his thumb...Then flicked Jeffly backwards through a wall while laughing slightly. " Ya know!? I'm getting tired of this!" Yusuke said putting his index finger out.

Using his other hand to grab and hold the right hand in place as he began to charge his spiritual energy into that finger. It began to glow a light blue as Yusuke continued to charge it before finally it was finished. "SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke shouted before Koenma came in. " No Yusuke!" He said moving Yusuke's arm causing the massively powerful big bullet of spiritual energy to shoot into the sky before exploding and illuminating everything in sight for a good long while. Toguro standing in the middle of it all with an evil grin on his face. " To think you could hide that from me...You're nothing more than a piece of darkness that was welded together from dark emotions...Then being mutated into a physical being as he seem to search and act as if you have any piece of that human soul left inside of you Yami Naruto...We're alot alike..." Toguro said grinning.

" No...You think you even KNOW what Pain and suffering is!? This whole point was for you to break this CURSE? Bitch! I AM A WALKING BREATHING CURSE! You may have been brought into the darkness but I was BORN IN IT. You may have had a choice but I HAD NO CHOICE! I WAS DIPPED AND SOAKED INTO IT!" Yami continued while clenching his teeth looking over to a slowly dying Naruto remembering when they first met face to face.  
{Do you know how hard it was Naruto? Only I could understand you. I understood you more than even you did! It was all painful!}  
{I don't care...Its alright now...Everyone who brought you to being from the old days...They're...Now the best things that happened to me...Even Sasuke..}

" That kid...He's a pain in the fucking ass...But I didn't bring him over here to be killed Toguro! I got him over here to have a weakling like him destroy even weaker fucks like you!" Yami shouted towards him as Toguro began laughing loudly. " I think I've had enough fun...I even got Urameshi riled up...Time to die" Toguro said slowly walking towards Yami. Yami trying to move but cant " Move! Move! Move! Move!" Yami said to himself before Jeffly popped out of the rubble. The Lightning symbol Tattoo glowing on his shoulder before suddenly a seal formed in Jeffly's palm in the form of a Kitsune's skull with a Diamond in the middle. "Burn in the darkest pits of hell Toguro..." Jeffly said ramming his palm into his shoulder. The seal now glowing in usion with the Tattoo. Yami's eyes suddenly widening before in a flash a massive Dark Violet explosion of energy surrounded Yami. The sky turned even darker. Nearly pitch black actually. Everyone in the arena stopped what they were doing as fear began to run down through their spines. Toguro screamed and stepped back a few not knowing what was happening. Jeffly smirking as he leaned against the wall trying to shrug off the fear. " Serves you right" Jeffly said as suddenly the shadow of a Demon Fox was shown in the sky. Toguro dropping down to his knee's..A tear running down Toguro's left eye as he was silent.


	13. Chapter 13: Truth

" Aaaaaaahh! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" The screams of Younger Toguro was heard loudly. Tears running down from his cheeks. Shockwaves crackling into the sky. The arena beginning to rumble form pressure along with the bleachers. A black caccoon formed around Yami's body which began to release steam. The shadow of a giant Demon Fox roaring up into the air. Demonic Energy flowing and hazing all through out the air. " Agh! W-What the hell is going on!?" Yusuke screamed out loudly as he and Team Urameshi took cover. " Its his energy! Its breaking through the Demon Class barrier! This is too much!" Koenma said shielding his eyes. " Barrier?" Yusuke blinked while asking. " Yusuke...There are multiple classes for Demons based on their energy and power...D class being the weakest...C class being moderate...B class Demons such as Toguro...These three ranks are usually kept from breaking the Makai barrier...However...A and S class demons are rare and extremely powerful and they do break into the barrier.." Koenma said looking down.

" YOU TELLING ME TOGURO IS ONLY A DAMN B CLASS!?" Yusuke shouted with obvious fear in his voice. A medical team healing Naruto while Jeffly began to slowly stand up to his feet. " Heh heh...Rot in hell bitch" Jeffly said before falling back down to one knee. As the transformation continued Toguro was seen shivering and Hiei could not believe his eyes. " Koenma please explain to me what is happening..." Hiei demanded while clenching his teeth. All of this power...From Yami.  
"Yami is breaking through the barrier" Koenma said before catching everyone's attention. " He's almost done...By the time this is over he would have reached from a lower to middle A class Demon in no time...This is really bad" Koenma added as Hiei's eyes went really wide.

"I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP WITH THAT PUNK! I JUST KNEW IT! DAMN IT!" Kuwabara said with a scared expression.  
"Its much worse than you think" Jeffly's voice said as he slowly walked over towards them. " What do you mean?" Yusuke asked looking over towards Jeffly.  
Jeffly then turned to the side and showed he Japanese lettering Tattoo of Lightning. A seal right underneath it. " Nice Tattoo bro but that's not what I-"  
"This is the cause" Jeffly said cutting Yusuke off as he then began to explain to them what was happening. " Yami wasn't always stable...After he and Naruto seperated he became his own lone Ninja...Gained his own Rank..Trained with his own Jutsu and everything" Jeffly continued. " But the Demon Fox Chakra inside of him was not stable upon his control...He was a berseker...He had all 100% of the Nine Tails Chakra inside him and it never left...It eventually increased much beyond its old level...He's not human keep in mind...He's all of Naruto's dark emotions and evil energy conjoined into a new entity"

Jeffly said as Hiei blinked and Yusuke looked down then at Naruto who was being healed. " That sounds fucked up..." Yusuke said watching.  
"He was treated like shit by others because of the Demon inside of him...Everyone in the village shunned and looked down at him like some monster..No parents...No family...Nothing..." Jeffly added. " Then what?" Yusuke asked. " Hmph...I guess he gained the respect as time went by...I guess all it took was saving the Hidden Leaf's lazy ass a few times before finally waking them the fuck" Jeffly said coldly. He didn't exactly like the Leaf that much...Only the Konoha 11 seemed to have gotten him. " That sounds incredible" Kuwabara added as Kurama nodded. " Indeed...Obviously he is some sort of Hero where you guys are from" Kurama said. " Oh yeah...He's a hero alright..Just like our dad" Jeffly added while smiling. " Oh hey...Since you and him are brothers that means you kinda went through the same right?" Yusuke asked. " Well ya see...We share the same dad but not the same mom...Kinda a lord story heh heh...I'm just the older brother that fucks shit up" Jeffly said with a confident look. " Yeah..I could tell from your showcase there" Yusuke said chuckling slightly.

"Guys?..." Koenma said pointing towards the arena as Yami finally finished his transformation. As the cacoon explodes the sky darkened even more. There stood Yami Naruto in his unsealed form. A blackish violet version of Naruto's Kyuubi Chakra Mode. The seals on his body being spiked outwards and instead of it being like a blazing type of energy it was bubbly and dense from the heavy amounts of Chakra he held in his possession. The ground underneath him vanished away into nothing as he began to slowly walk towards Toguro who was still crying out of instinct. " Well Muscles...Why are you so sad?...What happened to destroying me and showing me true despair?" Yami said as he opened his eyes. 5 tails extending out from behind in as one grabbed Toguro and wrapped around his neck as he lifted him up. {Why are there 5 tails?...There should be...Oh that bastard} Jeffly's eyes narrowed for a moment as he revealed to have unsealed him only half way. " It seems that my calculations are incorrect...His level of energy had reached the boarder line of a High B and Low C class Demon" Koenma added.

" That blue fuck!" Yami said as Toguro coughed up blood. " Do you worse..." He said as Yami grinned before looking down as he noticed something that made his eyes go wide. Toguro's pants...They were wet..." ..." He stood there silently before bursting out into laughter. " AHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT THE HOLY HELL!? DID YOU JUST PEE YOURSELF!?" Yami shouted into the heavens as his laughs began producing shockwaves. Jeffly and Yusuke's eyes narrowing. " OH SO NOW THE BEST OF THE BEST IS YIELDING BEFORE ME! OKAY THEN!" Yami simple flicked Toguro's forehead as he went crashing through a wall. His limp body shown broken all over...Possibly dead...

" This tournament is turning into something else! I knew not to let those shitty brats in here!" Mr Ganzo said as he began running.  
"Its time..." Obito said as his Sharingan and Rinnegan eyes gleamed before he warped himself out. " Yami...The battle is over...Now let me seal you back up again" Jeffly said as Yami looked at him and flicked him off. " You can make me" He said with a sly smirk across his face. " Yami what do you plan to do!? We came here to find Obito remember?!" Jeffly shouted with a hint of irritating in his voice." And if he shows up I'll kill him haha! You may be my brother but I won't hesitate to end you where you stand if you ruin my run..This world might be fun to play around with..." Yami said rubbing underneath his chin.  
"THAT'S IT!..Guys" Jeffly said before getting cut off by Yusuke. " Way ahead of you..." Yusuke said as he slipped his finger over his green wrist bands...He was about to release the Spirit Cuffs. " Be careful Yusuke" Koenma said as Yusuke nodded. " I shall assist as well..." Kurama said as the red head jumped down into the arena along side Jeffly and Yusuke.

{This situation is getting hectic...} Koenma said as Hiei and Kuwabara stayed to watch.  
"Yami! Get the fuck over yourself! You're getting that seal again!" Jeffly shouted as Yami noticed the 3 of them and laughed. " Hahahaa! You guys think you can stop me!? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ease~" He added in a mocking tone. Jeffly Kurama and Yusuke nodding at eachother. " I suggest you watch your tone Yami...Your cockiness could come back to bite you" Kurama said as he put his arms out. Smoke began to cover all 3 of them. Steam of incredible Yokai energy began to seep out as from the smoke Yami heard. {Thanks Genkai..This looks a really good time!} " OPHIDUS!" A loud thunderous echo was heard as the wind began to explode. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGH!" Yusuke screamed as a giant Pheonix composed of his spiritual energy flew out and sceeched. Yami's eyes narrowed as Lightning began to explode everywhere from the smoke as well. A tremendous amount of power was being conjured from the 3 of them together. The Pheonix then dove back down into the smoke before vanishing. Merging with Yusuke.

As the smoke cleared out pop a silver haired Fox looking version of Kurama with a completely different attire and presence. Yusuke looked the same but his power just..Tripled. Jeffly was in his Sennin Lightning Mode he used against Bui. The power all 3 of them produced make Yami narrow out his eyes before frowning slightly. " Well this will be a good work out for my transformation" Yami said looking at the 3 transformed fighters. " Your death will be most swift...You will gravel in hell like you should be..." Yoko Kurama said with a different voice. " Alright guys! Restrain him" Jeffly said as both he and Yusuke moved in towards Yami at blinding speeds. A seed being in Kurama's head as he smirked dropping it into the floor. " LETS GO WEAKLINGS!" Yami shouted.


	14. Chapter 14: His new plan

" Lets go then! Aaaaaauuuuugh!"" Yusuke's voice was heard as he came running towards Yami at full speeds. His fist being charged up with his spiritual energy. A smirk appearing across Yami's face. " Heh!" Yami said with a slight chuckle as he collided fists with Yusuke. The air around both of them swirling and created actual wind blades of pressure. Suddenly Yusuke began to shake his hand in pain and blow on it as Yami laughed before delivering a deadly kick to his cheek sending him crashing through a wall. " Next?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow as he saw Jeffly heading towards him. " Haha! Oh please!" Yami said waving his hand sending a bullet of Demon Fox chakra towards the blue haired Shinobi. Jeffly easily dodged as his body mutated into a bolt of Lightning Chakra for a moment appearing behind Yami landing a powerful sound barrier popping kick to his back...However Yami did not move..He stood there with his arms crossed and yawned to his display of "Power" "Look Jeff...If you actually thought for a moment that you would..What?" Yami said cutting himself off as massive vines began to sprout from the ground like mutated monster plants. Yami sneered slightly as Jeffly's eyes widened as he attempted to touch him. " Not gonna happen" Yami said slapping Jeffly through a wall with one of his tails as he began to casually dodge the Monster demons plants obviously made by Yoko Kurama. " Hmm..." Kurama thought to himself as he began to study Yami's movements...He wasn't trying at all. He was taking this all as a joke. " Oooooh Jingle bells! Yusuke smells! Jeffly laid an egg!"

He suddenly began to sing while dodging the vines and simply making them die out from his toxic presence. " Kurama got Neko ears! Needs to grow a beard and Yami Naruto got awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! HEY!" He said as all the vines were downed into nothing. Yoko Kurama staring Yami directly in the eye before rushing towards him at blinding speeds. His existence began fading away suddenly as he blinked out of existence before appearing behind Yami in a white puff of smoke attempting to punch him in the back of the head as Ogigi seeds would nest in his brain and take him over. Yami simply roared out and caused a massive Tailed beast menacing Shockwave which pushed the Yoko away. " Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Yusuke was seen as he and Jeffly both came rushing towards Yami again. Yusuke's speed was blinding. However despite how incredibly powerful Jeffly was he was quite fodder. As both Yusuke and Jeffly came up close and personal with Yami, Yami casually deflected and took their punches with one hand. Much to their surprise. " Gah! What the hell!? He's some kind of monster! What does he want damn it!?" Yusuke asked as he continued to fight. " He's just the typical asshole!" Jeffly said as he and Yusuke kicked off from Yami. Jeffly suddenly breathed it and roared a massive amount of Lightning Chakra towards Yusuke's back to push him forward towards Yami at incredible speeds.

As this happened Yami simply put his finger out in a /Certain position/ towards Yusuke which made Yusuke's eyes widen. Spirit gun was just a simple release of Spiritual Energy from the finger...Technically anyone in this ring could do something similar. " SURPRISED URAMESHI!?" Yami shouted while laughing as Yusuke tried to stop his movements before putting his own finger out as he flipped upside down in the air. " SPIRIT GUN!/BIJUU GUN!" Yami and Yusuke said at the same time as Yusuke's signature Spirit blasted towards Yami in a massive shockwave. Suddenly an even bigger laser of dense bubbly Demon fox Chakra overpowered Yusuke's spirit gun exploding and causing him heavy damage. Yusuke screamed in pain but however he instantly came out of the smoke delivering a Spirit kick right to Yami's jaw which only made him laugh as one of his tails grabbed Yusuke by the neck and dragged his body all across and through the dirt before a hand stopped his tail. " RAIJIN RASENGAN BARRAGE!" Jeffly shouted ramming two Odama Lightning Chakra infused Rasengan's into Yami's gut however Yami simply made the Jutsu vanish away with his presence alone. " You're weak...You Naruto and Kakashi are fodder..." Yami said stabbing one of his tails into Jeffly's chest piercing his heart which caused everyone's eyes to widen. " YOU DOUCHE BAG!" Yusuke screamed out before a puff was heard as smoke filled Yami's face causing him to sigh. " Duuhh..."

Yami murmured as Jeffly exploded out from underground attempting to ram his palm into Yami body to seal him up. " No" Yami said backhanding Jeffly away who was caught by Kurama who was flying with his Yokai leaf wings. " Are you alright?" Kurama asked Jeffly in a worried yet naturally cold tone as he set Jeffly down who was drained of his Chakra to the point of returning only to Sage Mode. " Damn it..Y-Yeah..." He said as Yami punched the air releasing a Chakra arm towards them before it got blocked by Kurama's powerful Rose Whip. Yusuke firing multiple tiny but powerful Spirit gun bullets at Yami's back which did absolutely nothing at all. " SHIT!" Yusuke said as Yami turned out slowly glaring at Yusuke's beat up body. He then looked at Jeffly then at Kurama and laughed into the heavens. "ITS FUNNY BECAUSE YOU THINK I ACTUALLY PLAN ON SOMETHING" Yami said smugly. " THEN WHAT IS IT YOU WANT!?" Kurama said with an irritated tone. "Just wanted to beat your asses around.." Yami said as his fangs gleamed. { Getting pretty bored...I should just let them have i-} Yami began to think to himself before getting cut off suddenly.

"SPIRIT SWORD!/SWORD OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" Two voices yelled out before a powerful X shaped formation formed across Yami's chest filled with powerful Spirit energy and Black Flames which /Actually/ Caused him to wince in pain. { Tch! This feels like Amaterasu!} Yami added thinking to himself as Hiei and Kuwabara dropped down onto the floor. " SENPO!: CHO ODAMA RASENGAN!" A voice suddenly yelled out from the stadium. It was Naruto! Who was all healed up and fixed a Rasengan 20x his own body size behind held in his hand before bolting towards Yami and attempting to ram it into him. " Pfft! Like I'm going to let your pussy wannabe ass get one over me!" Yami said as he prepared to destroy the Jutsu with his backhand before something happened he did not expect to happen. The Cho Odama Rasengan suddenly vanished and puffed into Jeffly himself. Yusuke Kurama Kuwabara and Hiei's eyes widened for a moment as Jeffly's eyebrow twitched. " GOT YA! ASSHOLE!" Jeffly said. Being Mach 8+ in Sage Mode at least. Ramming his palm into Yami's gut. " Well well well" Yami said crossing his arms. Lightning crackling from the seal and wrapping and warping around the Kyuubi Chakra. The sky going back to normal as everyone in the arena woke up from their fears. Yami reverting back to his normal form with an emotionless expression on his face just to make them feel like they accomplished nothing.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE SOME SEMI GOOD GUY OR SOMETHING!?" Yusuke shouted grabbing Yami by the shirt and lifting him up with an angry expression. " I am...None of you died...Especially the important people..." Yami said smugly as Yusuke dropped him down crossing his arms as Koenma sighed. " Boy Yami...Next thing I know is getting hit by a finger bullet and I wake up to you acting like a sadistic fuck" Naruto added sighing under his breath. " Well you guys weren't any fun at all...MOVE!" Yami said suddenly as he pushed Naruto out of the way of a giant Shuriken speeding towards him. Everyone's eyes widening for a moment as mr Ganzo's body was the seen falling out from the window...Dead. " What's going on!?" Naruto asked before Jeffly tightened his fist. " /He's/ Here." Jeffly said as Yami looked around for a moment. Suddenly a warp hole forming into the sky as a masked man in a black cloak stepped out. Obito Uchiha." Hello boys...How was your stay?..." Obito asked smugly as Yusuke smirked while cracking his fists. " I got em! Haaaaaaa!" Yusuke shouted rushing towards Obito attempting to attack him with a powerful barrage of punches and kicks...However he phased through his body each time. " What?...Are all you Ninja's this difficult!?" Yusuke asked backing away slightly.

With a grin Obito quickly caught Yusuke by surprise sucking him into his Kamui and into his own dimension. " I have what I need...Now then..." Obito said as his eyes gleamed for a moment. Kamui warping into a larger than normal expansion as it attempted to grab hold the rest of the group. " Yami! Do something! I'm low on energy he-" Jeffly said stopping his words and Yami shook his head at everyone. " Just let it be...Follow my lead.." Yami said for a moment. It wasn't too long ago everyone was fighting him for being an asshole. But they all knew when Yami was serious an obnoxious ass like him was /Very/ Intelligent and knew what he meant when he wanted. As all of them got sucked into Obito's Kamui he sucked himself in also. Koenma's eyes widening.  
Two bunny ears popping out from the stands for a moment revealing Koto who was speechless..." Um...Wow" She said. Only a couple dozen Demons actually being left in the crowd since...A majority of them died.


	15. Chapter 15: Hiei?

A dimensional warp hole appeared suddenly dropping the various bodies of Teams Urameshi and Uzumaki on the ground. A lifeless atmosphere circled the group. Nothing but darkness and shadows. Iron collums rising upwards and floating gently around eachother. Yami landed on his feet rubbing his head in slight irritation as Jeffly stood up to his feet with Naruto as Yusuke punched the ground annoyed while Hiei Kurama and Kuwabara looked around in awe. " This place is a little freaky" Kuwabara muttered underneath his breath as Naruto agreed with the ginger male. " This is Obito's dimension..." Yami said exhaling slightly with his words. " You mean that punk ass bastard in the mask?...Huh" Yusuke began putting his hands on his hips and staring up. " IF YOU WANTED TO INVITE ME TO YOUR HOUSE AT LEAST TAKE ME OUT FOR DINNER FIRST YOU WHORE!" Yusuke shouted out into the lifeless dimension as Naruto Jeffly and Yami began to chuckle from that statement. " How vile...This place lacks energy" Hiei stated crossing his arms. " WELCOME INSECTS" A loud voice said as a dimensional warp appeared a couple feet away from them forming into yet again Obito Uchiha.

" THERE YOU ARE! WHAT'S THIS ALL ABOUT HUH?!" Yusuke demanded while cracking his knuckles as Obito smirked underneath his mask at the group.  
" This world...It was randomly chosen from my Space Time Ninjutsu while I engaged in combat with these people you know beside you" Obito began pointing to the 3 brothers. " And Also...Hm?.." Suddenly the sound of electricity crackling and the sounds of birds chirping appeared from behind Obito as Kakashi Hatake attempted to attack him from behind " RAIKIRI!" He said as he completely phased past Obito's body and landed near the others snapping in irritation. " Pitiful..." Obito said.  
" Hey! Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto said blinking as Kakashi responded with a thumbs up. " The name is Kakashi Hatake. I've been watching all of you. I'm glad to fight by your sides" He said looking at Team Urameshi. " The pleasure is all ours" Kurama responded as the rest nodded.

" So all the bugs have finally arrived...Good! Now where was I...Oh..Yes. Plan Tsuki No Mi!...We plan to have and control the world these 4 live in and make it a paradise under our own vision!" He said in a mocking tone. " And how do you suppose to do that so easily? Obviously just these 4 individuals are a massive thorn in your side. And if they have any more out there like them? Pfft" Hiei concluded with a grin on his face as he and Yami exchanged looks.  
" Oh no my dear Imp~ These 4 are very special. Not many in the Shinobi world can match up to them. And the ones that do or can? They've all died." Obito then sat down in a comfortable position as his collum began to circle around them. " I plan to take the demons of your world and add them to my army against the non believers...I simply used these 4 as Guinea pigs to experiment with their raw force to take these Demons on" He said once again while chuckling underneath his mellow tone.

" Oh Naruto...Not many I can say surpass a Kyuubi Chakra leech such as you..You are also a Sage..This..Karasu matched you beautifully. He shall be a valuable member in this legion..."

"Jeffly...Jeffly Jeffly Jeffly...You're not worth much kid. Yet for the entire time of your life you've worked your way up to this world to the point where you might as well be the most powerful human living today. Son of the yellow Flash and Star pupil of the fourth Raikage~ Also a Sage~ So much potential yet wasted! In being...You...Bui was SURELY be a big member"

" And Yami...How do I beg-CUT THE CRAP OBITO!" Yami said cutting him off. " Guinea pigs!? /I/ am a Guinea pig!? If anything you were ALL my guinea pigs! I let us have some fun and kick back and kick ass in this world! I made this experiment of yours pee his pants! And then I decided to play with all of you just for the fun of my bloodlust! Haha! Obito you aren't shit!" Yami shouted pointing towards him. " I'm the brains behind this accident in this place" He concluded as surprisingly all of team Uramashi smirked. Yami and Jeff having smug looks on their faces. {Thank god that Naruto came out the way HE did and not like him...} Kakashi said with a nervous bead of sweat forming from the back of his head. " Nice speech...But no matter.." Obito said laughing.

Behind him arose Bui. Karasu. Zeru. And the rest of his team including Jin. Their eyes being red. The appearance of Sharingan infusing with them all. Under control of Obito Uchiha. " Lot of them are no stronger than that damn Kyuubi...It wasn't easy for some parts" He said standing up as Yami narrowed his eyes and Kuwabara's eyes went wide.

" And this one especially was trouble..." He said. A dimensional warp hole appearing in his hand as the body of Toguro was seen over his shoulder tossing it into the ground as Yami and Naruto's eyes went wide. Was he about to? " Eh? What's up with you two?" Jeff asked as Obito hovered over Toguro's body and phasing inside of him. Fusing with Toguro's body similar to the events which happened to Naruto with his counter part Menma.

"Peace...Anger...Hatred.." Toguro's body said standing up already in 120% form. The Demon Energy exploding into the air as Everyone began to shiver. " WHAT THE HELL!?" Jeffly Kuwabara and Yusuke all said at the exact same time while Naruto began to sweat nervously. " All will be a part of this body in my plan Tsuki No Mi. Kabuto and Madara will be quite interested on what I found in this world won't they?" He said turning around as Toguro's eyes also possessed the Sharingan. " YOU ARE ALL WEAKENED AND BROKEN DOWN! YOUR END IS HERE!" He said laughing.

" Alright guys lets just take this asshole down as fast as we can..We can still pull this off" Yami said as everyone readied themselves before Obito/Toguro waved his finger at them. " Oh...And one more surprise..." He said softly. Everyone's brow raising up for a moment before Yami suddenly sensed something. Out of nowhere Hiei's Jagan eye began to glow a dark red color. He didn't at all seem possessed. With a quick sprint Hiei grabbed Yami by the face and bolted into the sky with him flying off with Yami at extreme speeds while everyone gasped in shock. " HIEI!" Yusuke shouted as Obito/Toguro laughed devilishly from the outcome.


	16. Chapter 16: Finally

" What's that at all about!" Yusuke shouted as Naruto and Jeffly seemed to have already sucked it up and faced forward. " HEY GUYS! YOUR ASSHOLE OF A BROTHER JUST GOT FACE PALMED BY OUR ASSHOLE OF A PARTNER!" Yusuke said as Jeffly shook his head. " He'll be fine...If you honestly want to worry so much about those two then you might as well get struck down by Obito right now.." He said as Yusuke zoomed towards the blue head and grabbed by the shirt lifting him upwards as Jeffly eyed him down. " Let it go Urameshi~ If you Go after Hiei and Yami right now if you want. But I know my brother...And I saw that link those two had...They aren't fools. They know what their doing. An explanation comes AFTER we beat these little shits down" He concluded as Yusuke dropped Jeffly back down and sighed. " You have a point.." He said underneath his breath as Kurama nodded putting a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. " Jeffly is right. We must focus on Obito right now other than those two. We're in a pretty bad position as it is already"

" Are you finished insects?" Obito said as said as his minions began to fly directly towards the team. " How you holding up bro?" Jeffly asked as Naruto smirked. " We recharged a lil bit with this time! So lets go at it!" Naruto said as he exploded into his KCM form as Jeffly did the same with his Lightning release armor. Kurama and Kuwabara with their Rose Whip and Spirit Swords at hand as they all ran towards them causing a massively powerful clash which shook a dramatic radius around them all as Toguro grinned. Yusuke running at him with his Index finger being pointed out. " LETS GO BASTARD! YOU AND ME!" " I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" A voice shouted from behind Yusuke as Kakashi came rushing with Yusuke with two Raikiri's at hand. Yusuke nodded and allowed the Copy Ninja to fight with him.

{Eh...Huh...} A voice within a mind muttered. Toguro sleeping in his own head as Obito took control of his body. Watching all that was suddenly happening. {How low I've gotten...How low I've become...To this?...} Toguro thought as he watched Yusuke Urameshi and a Ninja running at his body. A smile forming across his face as he stared at Yusuke. { I always knew it would be you Urameshi..Genkai never lies...Other than that Yami brat who took away whatever dignity I have left...End it..} Toguro finalized in his head.

~Meanwhile~

" Erugh! W-What!?" Yami's body flying through the air at scary speeds as Hiei had an emotionless expression on his face until finally. " We're going down" Hiei said as he broke through multiple barriers of sound dropping he and Yami through an Iron Collum before flipping away from the crater underneath Yami's body. " Get up...I didn't drop you that hard" Hiei said mockingly as Yami flipped to his feet shaking off the pain and breathing heavily. " Well...Well...Well...Look what got into the little imp!" Yami said preparing a Kunai as Hand as Hiei stood across from him with a firm stature blinking. " You aren't you a little oblivious..." Hiei said as Yami shrugged. " Shoot" He said as Hiei sighed. " I've always wanted to engage combat with you since the beginning...You didn't see this coming at all?" Hiei asked raising an eyebrow.

" Course I did! I wanted to strangle that skinny little neck of yours buuut you aren't puling one past me! Look at your freaking Cyclops eyes with that red shade. Its pretty~ But pathetic...You sold your soul to Obito just to fight M- ACTUALLY. I'm just fine" Hiei said cutting Yami off as he blinked. " With these conditions of what's going on now I promised that I wouldn't get in the way of the battle and to take you out of the picture in case that damn blue head of yours decided to loosen up that Seal..So here we are...Alone together...Lets play shall we!" Hiei said as his hand emitted a orange flame.

" You don't even give a damn who wins and who looses do ya?" Yami said as he cracked his fist as wind began to circle around it.

" It would be a pain if my team fell to such trash...He is simply a foot stone to what I want right now...YOU!" He finished as he bolted towards Yami at speeds he couldn't comphrehend.

"NOW!" Yami shouted as a puff of smoke shrouded his body. A Sage Coat now being worn with a scroll on its back while orange pigments formed on his face with horizantal slits of golden eyes. Sage Mode! With a powerful thrust with the combination of Frog Kumite he dodged Hiei just in time as he flipped backwards forming some hand seals.

" MORTAL FLAME STREAM!" Hiei shouted as a powerful stream of flames exploded from his fist towards Yami. Easily more powerful than Madara's Fire Obliteration technique despite it being a casual attack. " SENPO!: CHO ODAMA RASENGAN!" He shouted as a Rasengan in his hand quickly expanded becoming 20x the size of his own body smashing down into Hiei's attack as they collapsed onto eachother causing an explosion which pushed Yami back.

" Wind Style!: Air Voice!" He shouted as Yami blew a massive ball of wind towards Hiei rippling through the iron underneath it.  
Hiei's eyes shimmered as a sudden glow of purple aura bursted from his body causing the wind style Jutsu to evaporate. " Tch...You're as strong as I always remember" Hiei said running towards Yami.

Yami smirked as he ran towards Hiei as well. Hiei throwing a punch towards Yami as Yami quickly ducked before coming up with an uppercut which Hiei quickly avoided as well. " Gotcha!" Yami said as Frog Kata kicked into play as a quantum force of blunt nature energy decked Hiei in the same sending the demon tumbling down before flipping back up to his feet. " Fist of the mortal flame!" Hiei said rushing towards Yami with his fist of flame energy.

" Wind Style!: Rasengan!" Yami said using a wind release Rasengan. The original prototype of Rasenshuriken. Colliding the attack into Hiei's mortal flame causing a massive wind gale to form as flames set ablaze all across the area causing the near by collums to rattle from the pressure.

" This Sage Mode you and your brothers utilize is rather impressive! I can tell by the dramatic boost in physical and energy prowess you would have had your head cleaved off easily without I-" Before he could finish his words Yami then landed a powerful deck to his face as Hiei returned the favor. The two now pulling a Yusuke vs Shu as they both began punching eachother non stop at vast speeds before finally flipping away. " Haha! You've more fun to fight than muscles!" Yami said as Hiei wiped blood from his face as Yami did the same coughing slightly to add.

" KEEP IT COMING SHORTY!" Yami said mockingly as he and Hiei ran at eachother yet again.


End file.
